AU SOLEIL
by Celine Alba
Summary: Après la mort de Berlin, celle de Fitch, la libération de Tom, Liz se voit offrir deux semaines de vacances à Hawaï avec Red...et Dembe. De vraies vacances a priori. Spoiler 2x08. Un peu d'humour, un peu de romance, un peu d'action. Un mélange de tout qui vous est gracieusement servi par Reimusha et moi-même. Have fun !
1. Chapter 1

_**Quatre mains, 2 têtes et un nombre incalculable de neurones actifs pour écrire cette petite fanfiction qui vous plaira, nous l'espérons. Certaines situations sont totalement improbables quand on connait un peu les personnages. C'est voulu de notre part. Vous comprendrez en lisant la suite. **_

_**Merci à "ma soeur d'écriture" Reimusha qui a pondu la quasi totalité des idées de cette histoire. **_

**AU SOLEIL**

Quand Red entra dans le bureau d'Harold Cooper, il avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête et ne doutait pas un instant du bienfondé de celle-ci.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Reddington ?

- Accorder des vacances à Elisabeth.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Elle en a sacrément besoin, croyez-moi.

Cooper scrutait Red d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Berlin est mort, Fitch aussi, c'est le moment parfait pour faire un break.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom à nous proposer ?

- Ils peuvent attendre. Lizzie, non.

Le ton ferme de Red laissait peu de place à la controverse et Cooper en était conscient. De plus, il avait lui-même constaté que l'agent Keen n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis quelques mois. Ce jour-là, elle ressemblait plus à une ombre en mode automatique qu'à la brillante et sémillante agent du FBI qu'elle était avant de perdre Tom. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et observa Liz en discussion avec Samar et Aram. Elle souriait vaguement mais semblait absente. Se sentant sans doute observée, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur. Il détourna le sien et le posa sur Red qui attendait sa réponse.

- D'accord. 2 semaines de congés pour l'agent Keen.

- Merci Harold. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je l'emmène avec moi ?

- Je lui accorde des vacances, Red, pas une surcharge supplémentaire de stress.

- Ne soyez pas si mesquin, Harold. Quelle femme refuserait 2 semaines au soleil, sur une place de sable blanc aux Seychelles ou au bord de la piscine d'un palace à Hawaï ?

- Elisabeth Keen.

- On verra. Je peux me montrer très persuasif.

- Dans le genre casse-pied, oui, je sais !

- Je vous laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ou je m'en charge ?

- Je m'en occupe.

- A bientôt !

Content de lui, il revissa son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit du bureau en souriant. Dans le bureau, Cooper souriait aussi. Il regarda par la fenêtre Red passer devant Liz et lui glisser un petit mot à l'oreille. Il la vit rougir un peu alors que ce dernier s'en allait. Il l'appela.

- Elisabeth, à compter de ce soir, vous êtes en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez en avoir besoin.

- Mais, monsieur, il y a sûrement du travail. Red est bien venu vous voir pour ça, non ?

- Absolument pas. C'est lui qui m'a soumis l'idée de vous mettre au repos. Et j'avoue qu'il a raison : vous êtes épuisée. 15 jours au soleil vous feront le plus grand bien.

- Au soleil ? Vous avez tous les deux prévus de m'envoyer au soleil sans m'en parler ?

- Moi, je n'ai rien prévu du tout. Red, en revanche…

Elle hésita entre se mettre en colère et rire de bon cœur. Elle opta pour une attitude entre les deux.

- Je comprends mieux sa remarque sur ma pâleur.

- Il est soucieux de votre bien être, vous savez.

- Un peu trop, parfois.

- Profitez-en ! Beaucoup de femmes paieraient cher pour qu'un homme riche prenne soin d'elles. Voyage en jet privé, vacances sur une île exotique, grands restaurants…

- Et lui, aux petits soins, omniprésent, étouffant.

- C'est sa façon d'être avec vous. Il vous couve.

- Trop.

- En ce moment, vous pourriez apprécier tout ça. Un peu de chaleur humaine et d'attentions vous feront le plus grand bien.

- Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Dites toujours.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle il agit ainsi avec moi ?

Cooper avait une furieuse envie de rire et ne la cacha pas.

- Cela me semble évident, agent Keen.

- Il attend quelque chose de moi.

Là, c'en était trop pour lui et il éclata de rire.

- C'est certain, oui, il attend quelque chose de vous.

- C'est si drôle que ça, monsieur ?

- Ce qui est drôle, Elisabeth, c'est que vous soyez une excellent profiler et que vous ne puissiez pas voir ce que tout le monde voit quand Reddington est avec vous.

- Monsieur ?

- Je vais vous aider un peu. Alors, vous êtes une femme, il est un homme et à vous de deviner la suite.

- Mais…Red n'est pas un homme ! Enfin, pas un homme comme les autres.

- Ah bon ? Il a quoi en plus ou en moins que les autres ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna. C'était…l'homme !

- Cooper vous a dit ?

- Il est en train de le faire oui. Et si j'accepte volontiers de prendre 2 semaines de congés, j'aimerais les prendre seule, sans vous.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Lizzie. Je vous offre 2 semaines dans un palace à Hawaï, tous frais payés, dans une suite grand luxe. Vous refuseriez ça ?

- Non, ça je le veux bien. C'est vous que je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, d'un garde-du-corps, d'un père étouffant ou d'un ami qui en fait trop. J'ai besoin de respirer, Red.

- Et si je vous promets de vous laisser un peu d'espace, vous acceptez ?

- Avec vous, un peu d'espace c'est quoi ? Pendant que je dors ou que je suis sous la douche ? Au bas mot, cela fait 8h de liberté…

- Lizzie, j'ai aussi besoin de congés. Ces derniers mois m'ont éreinté. J'aimerais seulement que nous profitions de ces deux semaines pour apprendre à se connaître en dehors du travail, des situations dangereuses, de la pression. Juste vous, moi, le soleil et le farniente. C'est l'occasion pour vous d'en savoir plus sur moi, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'argument était tentant. Et il fit mouche.

- Ok mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je vous demande de me laisser seule par moments, j'aimerais que vous me le permettiez.

- Cela va de soi. C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Je passe vous prendre demain matin à 9h ?

- Ca me va. Bonne soirée, Red. Et merci quand même.

Elle entendit son sourire au bout du fil juste avant qu'il ne raccroche. Le regard de Cooper était toujours aussi hilare.

- Que disiez-vous déjà, agent Keen ?

- Il vient de me coincer, hein ?

- Bah, vous en mouriez d'envie. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup vous pousser pour que vous acceptiez. Pendant ces deux semaines, vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi il agit comme il le fait avec vous et avec vous seulement.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir aller préparer mes valises.

- Il vous emmène où finalement ?

- Hawaï.

- Vous êtes vraiment à plaindre ! Juste une chose : restez joignable. Au cas où.

- Evidemment, monsieur !

- Allez, ouste, filez ! Je ne veux plus voir pendant les 15 prochains jours !

Elle sortit du bureau en souriant elle aussi. En bas, les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du sous-directeur aujourd'hui pour que tout le monde en sorte avec le sourire. Liz leur en donna rapidement l'explication.

- Aram, je vous charge de veiller sur Samar et Donald en mon absence.

- Vous partez ?

- 2 semaines de congés à Hawaï !

Donald Ressler la regarda avec anxiété.

- Vous partez seule ?

- Vous êtes fou, Donald ! Red ne me le permettrait pas ! Non, j'y vais avec lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui régale.

Il fit la grimace car cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

- A mon avis, ces vacances cachent autre chose.

- Et bien, pour une fois, je ne pense pas, non. Je crois vraiment que Red a besoin de faire une pause, lui aussi.

- Méfiez-vous de lui, Liz. Il me fait toujours penser à un serpent. Quand on le croit endormi, il attaque.

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne me fera jamais le moindre mal.

- Il a ruiné votre vie, mais sinon, il est parfaitement inoffensif.

- Quelle vie ? Ma vie était basée sur un mensonge, Donald. Maintenant, c'est plus clair.

- Si vous le dites…

Samar, elle, l'enviait.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Demandez-le lui !

- Il refusera. S'il vous a pour lui tout seul, il va en profiter. Et je pense que vous pourriez apprécier aussi. C'est l'occasion rêvée, non ?

- Possible. En tout cas, vous allez me manquer, tous ! Soyez sages !

Elle quitta le Bureau de Poste en souriant bêtement. Oui, elle était heureuse de partir en congés, même avec Red. Elle espérait juste qu'il la laisserait suffisamment seule pour qu'elle puisse se détendre et faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Tom. Car rien n'était encore réglé pour elle. Elle en souffrait à chaque minute. Elle se doutait bien que Red lui en parlerait aussi ou qu'il l'aiderait à en parler. Crever l'abcès, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

A 9h précises, Dembe et Red passaient la chercher à son motel. A la vue des deux valises qu'elle emportait Red eut un sourire tendre.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Vous allez quelque part ?

- J'ai entendu parler d'un voyage à Hawaï. Je ne me souviens plus de qui m'en a parlé hier.

- Un homme sensé.

- Cela reste à prouver.

Dembe mit les valises dans le coffre et, une fois Liz et Red assis à l'arrière, il démarra. Direction l'aéroport.

- Deux valises ? Mais vous avez pris quoi ?

- Des maillots de bain, des paréos, des serviettes de plage, de la crème solaire, des bustiers, des jupes, des shorts, et deux pantalons.

- Une tenue de soirée, vous y avez pensé ?

- Oui monsieur ! Et vous ?

- Moi, tout est déjà dans l'avion. En tout cas, vous avez le sourire. C'est encourageant.

- Je suis en vacances, Red !

- Moi aussi. Donc, si vous pouviez essayer de m'appeler Ray ou Raymond, j'apprécierais beaucoup.

- Tonton Raymond, ça vous va ?

- Et pourquoi pas papy, pendant que vous y êtes !

- Parce que ça ne rime pas. A moins de faire Pépé Ray.

- Comme Chipie Lizzie.

Elle riait aux éclats. Et lui savourait en souriant le son cristallin de son rire qu'il avait si rarement pu entendre. Qu'importe si elle riait à ses dépends, elle riait. Après les larmes de ces jours derniers, c'était presque inespéré. Plus tard, ils reparleraient sûrement de Tom. Elle devait en finir avec lui.

Dans le jet, ils continuèrent à deviser gaiement de tout et de rien, évitant scrupuleusement les sujets épineux ou douloureux. Il appréciait sa présence au plus haut point et elle, pour sa part, appréciait également le raffinement, l'humour et l'immense culture de Red.

Ils arrivèrent à Oahu et se rendirent directement au Turtle Bay Resort où Red avait réservé une suite avec vue sur la mer, suite pourvue de 2 chambres. Il avait également prévu une chambre double face à la suite pour Dembe. Le groom parti, il observa Liz qui était sur le balcon.

- Ca vous convient ?

- C'est magnifique. La vue est splendide.

Il sourit. La vue de Liz émerveillée était en effet splendide. Il ne put réprimer un commentaire.

- Ce décor vous va bien.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Curieuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Une beauté au milieu d'une autre beauté.

- Waouh ! Un compliment ! Eh bien, Red, vous ne négligez aucun aspect pour que mon séjour soit agréable.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment mais un simple constat, Lizzie. Vous êtes très belle. Mais vous le savez déjà, non ?

- Il est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire, cher monsieur.

- Pure coquetterie de votre part.

- J'avoue. Vous n'aimez pas les compliments, vous ?

- Tout dépend de leur nature et de qui me les fait. Si une belle femme me dit que je suis séduisant, j'apprécie. Si un homme me trouve intelligent, je me méfie.

- Et si un homme vous trouve séduisant ?

- Je lui demande de regarder ailleurs.

- Vous devez plaire aux mamies, j'en suis sûre !

- J'ai un groupe de fans dans une résidence du 3ème âge en Floride. Je les soupçonne d'être un peu cougars sur les bords. La plus jeune a 81 ans ! Et quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être un muffin à la myrtille !

- Vous lui faites de l'effet, que voulez-vous ?

- Je préférerais qu'elle ait 40 ans de moins.

- Vous aimez les femmes de 40 ans ?

- J'aime les femmes. Mais rarement celles qui ont plus de 65 ans. Ca me viendra plus tard.

- Oui, vous avez le temps.

- C'est gentil ça.

- Je compense. Je me suis moquée de vous alors, je vous devais un petit compliment.

- Vous pouvez mieux faire en ce cas.

- Offrez-moi un bon déjeuner et on en reparle.

Elle resta sur le balcon pendant qu'il commandait leur repas. Puis il vint le rejoindre.

- J'ai choisi pour vous.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je me laisse guider aujourd'hui.

Elle ne le regardait pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées en fixant l'océan. Il la vit se tendre et réprimer une larme.

Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, sans la toucher, s'accoudant juste à la balustrade à ses côtés.

- Vous y pensez encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai peur d'y penser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai tellement aimé Tom que cela m'a rendue aveugle.

- Il ne vous méritait pas.

- Peu importe. Je crois qu'il m'aimait aussi.

- Sans doute, oui. Mais il aimait encore plus l'argent que lui procurait Milos.

- Je sais. Est-ce que cela va finir par passer ?

- Oui. Un matin, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, vous vous réveillerez avec le sourire et la souffrance aura disparu. Vous aimerez de nouveau, un autre homme, et vous lui accorderez toute votre confiance.

- Il lui faudra de la patience alors.

- S'il vous aime, il comprendra.

- Je me sens si pathétique en ce moment. Je vous ai trahi et vous m'avez pardonné. Pire, vous m'offrez des vacances au Paradis. Votre gentillesse à mon égard est sans pareille, vous savez. Personne n'a jamais agi de la sorte envers moi.

- Je suis un homme exceptionnel, Lizzie.

Il remarqua qu'un sourire apparaissait maintenant sur le visage de Liz. Sa remarque avait porté ses fruits.

- Vous n'êtes surtout pas facile à cerner, Raymond Reddington. L'ange et le démon cohabitent en vous et on ne sait jamais lequel des deux prendra le dessus.

- Pendant deux semaines, le démon est en congés. Il ne reste plus que l'ange. Pour vous.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi, Ray ?

- Pour que vous m'appeliez Ray.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Moi aussi. Je n'attends rien de vous, Lizzie. Je sais ce que vous a dit Naomi. Elle a tort. Je prends ce qu'on me donne sans forcer les choses. Enfin, pas trop les forcer. Je n'essaie pas de vous manipuler. Je ne me sers pas de vous pour accomplir je ne sais quel noir dessein. Mes intentions sont nobles, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Ce qui ne me dit pas pourquoi.

- Disons que je vois un potentiel inexploité chez vous et que j'attends patiemment que vous le découvriez aussi afin de voir ce que cela pourrait donner.

- Quel genre de potentiel ?

- Vous le saurez quand le moment sera venu. Ne vous tourmentez pas avec ça. Ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que moi je veux mais demandez-vous plutôt ce que vous, vous voulez.

- C'est curieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'ai fait un cauchemar et à la fin, vous me regardiez en me posant cette question : que voulez-vous vraiment agent Keen ?

- Et ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Pour l'instant, je sais juste que j'ai besoin de me reposer, de me détendre, de faire mon deuil de Tom.

- Vous aimeriez le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais être sûre de ne pas le vouloir mais pour l'heure, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Il est parti, et je suis là, avec vous.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse un peu seule ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- Non. Votre présence me rassure et me réchauffe.

- Alors c'est bien.

- Cet après-midi, j'aimerais aller à la piscine.

- Pas l'océan ?

- Demain. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Avec joie, oui !

Le repas leur fut servi et elle apprécia le choix que Red avait fait pour elle. Il la connaissait vraiment par cœur. C'était troublant.

Après déjeuner, elle fila dans sa chambre et passa son maillot de bain. Puis elle s'entoura dans un paréo et prit une serviette de plage. Enfin parée, elle sortit et vit que Red était confortablement assis sur le balcon en train de fumer un cigare. Elle le rejoignit.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore en tenue ?

- Pour aller où ?

- A la piscine.

- Je vais rester sur le bord.

- Red ! Nous sommes en vacances !

- Je sais, oui.

- Allez, venez ! Moi, j'ai envie de me baigner.

Elle le tira par la main et il se mit à rire devant son empressement. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'obligea à ne pas trop la regarder et pria pour éviter de la manger des yeux quand elle enlèverait son paréo. Ses lunettes de soleil pourraient cacher ses yeux mais…pas tout.

Une fois à la piscine, il réquisitionna deux transats et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle retirait son écrin de textile. Il ne les rouvrit que pour la voir plonger dans l'eau. Ouf !

Il s'installa sur le transat et laissa son imagination déborder en la regardant nager. Mais les choses se compliquèrent pour lui quand elle sortit de l'eau. Sublime était-il un mot trop fort ? Enchanteresse ? Elle avançait vers lui et il commençait à avoir un petit souci.

- Vous ne pourriez pas dire à votre costume d'aller en vacances, lui aussi ?

- Je n'ai rien emmené d'autre que des costumes, Lizzie.

- Vous dormez aussi dedans ?

- Non mais je n'ai pas prévu de maillot de bain.

- Vous venez à Hawaï sans maillot de bain ? Red, auriez-vous des complexes ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et secoua ses cheveux mouillés sur lui.

- Lizzie !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je trouve que si. Et je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à aller vous acheter un maillot !

- Je n'aime pas les piscines.

- Alors remontez à la chambre ! Que faites-vous là si vous n'aimez pas ça ?

- Je vous regarde.

- Vous me surveillez ?

- Non, je vous regarde.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, vous !

- J'ai le droit d'aimer vous regarder, non ?

- En général, ceux qui le font ont des idées pas très nettes dans la tête.

- Comme le gars en face de nous qui, depuis que vous êtes arrivée, ne vous quitte pas des yeux.

- Le brun baraqué avec un tatouage ridicule sur le torse ?

- Oui.

- En dehors de son tatouage, il est plutôt pas mal.

Red eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- C'est ça votre genre ?

- Je n'ai pas de genre particulier mais j'ai besoin de me sentir désirée, en ce moment. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.

- Vous méritez mieux que ce tas de muscles, Lizzie.

- Je n'ai rien vu de mieux jusqu'à présent.

- Bon, si vous voulez vous faire draguer par ce type qui me semble lourd et stupide, c'est votre droit. Moi, je remonte.

Il se leva du transat. Elle le retint par le bras.

- Red ! Faites pas votre mauvaise tête !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous amuser. Et je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder minauder devant cet idiot.

Elle le regarda avec attention et une question germa dans son esprit.

- Vous êtes jaloux ?

Il refusait de répondre à cette question.

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Vous vous moquez de moi quand je me montre un peu possessive à votre égard et vous êtes jaloux quand un autre homme semble me prêter un zeste d'attention ! La poêle qui se moque du poêlon.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je dis juste que vous méritez mieux que ce type.

- Vous êtes jaloux. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Red. Si vous voulez me préserver de tous les hommes qui me tournent autour aujourd'hui ou le feront demain, il va vous falloir agir autrement. Et soutenir la comparaison avec eux sur le même terrain qu'eux.

- Je la soutiens largement.

- En costume ?

- Je ne me mettrai pas en maillot ici aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

- Red !

- Vous avez raison, ma place n'est pas ici. A plus tard, Lizzie.

Il la planta là, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle eut la sensation étrange qu'elle l'avait blessé. L'autre type, voyant la scène, s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour. Votre père est parti ?

- Qui ?

- Votre père. Le type en costard.

- Il n'est pas mon père mais mon mari.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était sorti tout seul.

- Excusez-moi, madame.

Elle remit son paréo, attrapa sa serviette et quitta à son tour la piscine. Elle n'avait plus envie de rester là si Red n'y était pas.

Avant de remonter à la chambre, elle s'arrêta à la boutique d'articles de plage et acheta un maillot de bain qu'elle trouva parfait pour Red. Elle fit mettre la facture sur son compte à elle. Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle entra dans la suite et ne vit pas Red. Elle alla dans sa chambre et déposa le maillot de bain sur son lit au moment où celui-ci sortait de sa salle de bain. S'avançant vers le lit, il observa le maillot et regarda Liz.

- C'est quoi ?

- A votre avis ? Un chapeau ? Un gilet pare-balles ? Une paire de santiags ?

Il attrapa le maillot du bout des doigts et pencha la tête dédaigneusement.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de CA ?

- Les gens normaux les mettent pour aller à la plage, à la piscine ou pour bronzer. Mais vous pouvez le mettre aussi sur votre tête, vous n'aurez pas l'air plus ridicule qu'en costume 3 pièces sur le bord d'une piscine !

- Il est ridiculement petit.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous en choisir un vous-même !

- Il est très bien mais ne cache pas grand-chose, Lizzie. Vous me voyez là-dedans ?

- Un maillot de bain ne sert pas à cacher mais à dévoiler, Red !

- Raison de plus pour que je ne le mette pas. Vous pourriez avoir peur !

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui me rend irrésistible pour les vieilles dames.

- Je pensais que c'était votre sourire, moi !

- Quand elles lorgnent mon pantalon, ce n'est pas pour son sourire !

- Prétentieux !

- Je soutiens largement la comparaison avec Monsieur muscle de tout à l'heure. Sans me vanter.

- Et moi, je suis comme Saint Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Donc, vous enfilez le maillot ou vous allez en acheter un autre, comme il vous plaira.

- Vous êtes vraiment bornée, dans le genre.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais tellement que vous profitiez aussi de vos vacances. Que vous oubliez un peu vos sempiternels costumes. Tenez, je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas jeans et tee-shirts dans vos valises.

- Perdu. J'ai des jeans et quelques tee-shirts. Que je porte rarement, je l'avoue.

- Et vous attendez quoi pour les mettre ? Que tous vos costumes soient au pressing ? Qu'il neige dans le désert ?

- Si vous cessez de m'importuner avec votre ridicule histoire de maillot de bain, ce soir, je vous invite à dîner en jeans et tee-shirt.

- Marché conclu !

Elle avait décidé de lâcher du lest pour le maillot car elle sentait qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle en aurait le cœur net tôt ou tard. Foi d'Elisabeth !

- Vous ne retournez pas à la piscine ?

- Non. Le type, tout à l'heure, il vous a pris pour mon père.

- Confusion logique s'il voulait vous draguer.

- Je l'ai détrompé en lui disant que vous étiez mon mari.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Il s'est excusé et je suis partie.

Il éclata de rire. Elle avait osé faire ce que jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'elle fasse. Et cela le ravissait, lui remontant le moral en flèche.

- Et cela ne vous a pas choquée de vous faire passer pour ma femme ?

- Pas sur le moment. Bon, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que c'est assez absurde comme idée mais je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de dire les choses. Comme si vous étiez trop vieux pour être autre chose que mon père.

- Vous pensez pourtant que je le suis, Lizzie.

- Quoi, mon père ?

- Non, assez vieux pour l'être.

- Mathématiquement, cela ne serait pas impossible mais vous auriez été précoce quand même.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Déjà que pour Jennifer, je me sentais trop jeune… ! Et elle a dix ans de moins que vous.

- Vous auriez aimé être mon père ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous êtes trop têtue.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé vous avoir pour père non plus, cela dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes trop secret. Jusqu'à refuser de mettre un maillot de bain innocent. Votre anatomie est elle-même un secret.

- Pas pour tout le monde, Lizzie.

- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas la liste de vos conquêtes.

- Pas seulement elles. Les médecins aussi.

- Et si on jouait au docteur ?

Elle était déroutante quand elle faisait sa gamine. Il savait que l'histoire du maillot allait revenir sur le tapis régulièrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ou qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait savoir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle irait jusqu'au bout de son idée parce que telle était Liz.

- Je vais vous proposer une activité sympa, plutôt.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le tour des îles en hélico.

- Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je préférerais rester ici pour le restant de la journée. Peut-être m'allonger un peu pour une petite sieste.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers mois. Et souvent assez mal. La literie des motels laisse parfois à désirer.

- A ce sujet, à notre retour, vous allez continuer à vivre comme ça ?

- Non. Je pensais me chercher un nouvel appartement.

- Je vous aiderai, si vous voulez.

- Pour ça, je crois que je suis assez grande pour m'en occuper seule, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vous proposais seulement mon aide.

- On en reparlera. En attendant…

Elle enleva son paréo et parada en maillot deux pièces devant lui avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Il crut mourir d'apoplexie. Il aurait bien aimé jouer au docteur avec elle…

Quand elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, il s'accorda lui-même une petite sieste. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle fomentait des pièges au lieu de dormir.

Assise sur son lit, elle avait pris un bloc notes et mettait par écrit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

* Ouvrir par accident la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'il est à l'intérieur.

* Faire semblant d'avoir fait un cauchemar pour le rejoindre dans son lit.

* Se lever la nuit et pousser un cri d'effroi.

* Mettre tous ses vêtements dans ma propre chambre. Obligation préalable d'être seule dans la suite.

* Pousser un cri d'effroi mais en restant couchée.

* Renverser par mégarde quelque chose sur son pantalon, l'obligeant à l'enlever sur le champ.

* Renverser quelque chose sur son pantalon et immédiatement m'empresser de le nettoyer. Osé.

* Autres idées à venir en fonction des situations.

Fière d'elle, elle rangea le bloc notes dans le tiroir afin que Red ne tombe pas dessus. Elle s'allongea enfin et ferma les yeux en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire le soir même. Elle en souriait par anticipation.

(_**A suivre)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard environ et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Son sourire lui revint aussitôt. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et se leva. Elle avait dormi en maillot de bain. Un rapide tour sous la douche et elle enfila un short blanc habillé avec un bustier bleu. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Red sur le balcon. Cette fois, il buvait un verre en fumant une cigarette. Curieux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu fumer autre chose que des cigares.

- J'ignorais que vous fumiez.

- Ah, Lizzie. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?

- Votre affirmation n'appelait pas de réponse. Je fume, le soir de préférence. Avec un bon verre. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Vous avez pris quoi ?

- Un rhum ambré.

- Alors la même chose pour moi.

Il prit la bouteille et un verre dans le bar et revint sur le balcon. Le jour commençait à décliner.

- D'ici, on doit pouvoir assister à des couchers de soleil magnifiques.

- C'est justement ce que j'attendais. J'adore cette heure où le soleil semble embrasser la mer, quand toutes les couleurs sont rouges, ocres et jaunes, propices aux peintres et aux rêveurs.

- Votre culture vous porte à vous exprimer souvent comme un livre. J'aimerais un jour vous entendre décrire une toile ou me parler d'un roman, d'un poème que vous appréciez.

- Je suis un esthète, Lizzie. Et ce qu'on appelle souvent un épicurien aussi. J'aime la vie, et je lui rends hommage en profitant de ce qu'elle m'apporte de beautés chaque jour.

- C'est compatible avec vos activités criminelles, ça ?

- Aimer la vie ne veut pas dire qu'on doit en supporter les vermines qui l'enlaidissent.

- Vous ne tuez pas toujours des vermines, Red. Parfois, il y a des victimes collatérales qui ne méritent pas forcément de mourir.

- Je sais. Milos en faisait partie et je l'ai pourtant abattu de sang froid. Pour le mal qu'il a fait à Naomi. Pour celui qu'il vous a fait aussi en mettant Tom sur votre route. Et pourtant, cet homme n'y était pour rien. Le responsable, c'était Alan. Et j'aurais voulu sauver Alan. Ils sont morts tous les deux et l'avenir est encore plus incertain.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Que le temps passe vite. Trop vite.

- Les couchers de soleil vous rendent nostalgique, Red.

- C'est la fin d'une journée. Une de plus à mettre au passé et une de moins pour l'avenir.

- La fuite du temps vous fait peur ?

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour en avoir conscience mais dans 15 à 20 ans, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle. Quand vous réaliserez que, quoi qu'il advienne, votre avenir sera forcément plus court que votre passé. Ce jour là, vous saurez que la fin d'un jour est juste un jour de moins à vivre.

- C'est gai ! Moi qui comptais sur vous pour me remonter le moral… !

- Désolé. Vous avez raison, parlons d'autre chose !

- Je croyais que vous deviez mettre un jeans, ce soir ?

- Je vais aller me changer dans un moment. Soyez patiente ! Vous comptez rester comme ça, vous ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si…

- Bon, quoi ? Allez-y, crachez le morceau !

- Rien, vous êtes parfaite.

- Red !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir si peu vêtue, c'est tout.

- Ca vous déstabilise ?

- Il m'en faut peu, je sais. Mais j'apprécie, croyez-le bien. Vous avez de très jolies jambes, qui plus est.

- Deux compliments dans la même journée ? Red, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ? Ce qui expliquerait que vous refusiez de vous mettre en maillot.

Un court instant, il eut la tentation de se prétendre malade afin qu'elle arrête de lui parler de maillot de bain. Mais il se ravisa. Il ne lui avait jamais menti et n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Je suis en pleine forme, Lizzie. Je n'avais simplement jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer vos jambes.

- Vous m'avez vue quasiment nue, aujourd'hui. Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit.

- Je n'ai pas pu ! J'étais béat d'admiration.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu baver, à la piscine ? J'en ai mis partout sur mon costume !

- Non, l'eau c'est moi pour refroidir vos ardeurs !

- Ah Lizzie, je suis si transparent pour vous… !

Il se moquait d'elle à présent et elle hésita entre le rabrouer et rire avec lui.

- Flirteriez-vous avec moi, monsieur Reddington ?

- Jamais. Ce n'est pas un sport où j'excelle vraiment.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis persuadée que vous parvenez à vos fins avec toutes les femmes que vous convoitez. Vous devez les charmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne les paies pas ?

- Vous seriez beaucoup moins sûr de vous si c'était le cas. L'assurance est l'apanage de ceux qui savent que personne ne peut leur résister.

- Ou de ceux qui s'en moquent éperdument. On peut être sûr de soi sans forcément séduire tout le monde, Lizzie.

- Vous avez du charisme et, globalement, je dirais que vous avez du charme.

- Flirteriez-vous avec moi, agent Keen ?

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon mari !

- J'avais trop bu ce soir-là et vous avez abusé de moi.

- J'étais saoule moi-même, je crois et je vous ai pris pour…oh comment il s'appelle déjà, vous savez cet acteur sexy qui jouait dans le film « Sexe, mensonges et vidéo » ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais si…James…son nom m'échappe.

- James Bond ?

- Red ! Ah ça y est, James Spader.

- Vous le trouvez sexy ?

- Il est carrément hot, oui ! Et il a une paire de fesses…oh mon Dieu ! C'est un crime d'avoir des fesses pareilles !

- Les miennes sont mieux.

- En jeans, je pourrais peut-être avoir un élément de comparaison. Parce que lui, sincèrement…

- Je suis sûr qu'il est moins beau que moi.

- La beauté ne compte pas. Par contre, le charme, la sensualité, ça c'est important.

- Moralité, je suis mieux que lui.

- Vous avez moins de cheveux.

- Oh c'est bas, ça ! C'est petit. Si ça se trouve, lui en a encore moins que moi aujourd'hui ! Le film n'est pas récent. Il est devenu quoi, d'ailleurs, cet acteur ?

- Je crois qu'il joue dans une série, à la télévision.

- Faudra qu'on regarde ça ensemble pour que vous vous fassiez une idée.

- On met ça sur nos tablettes. Red…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être vous. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais aller dîner.

- A vos ordres, chef ! Je passe rapidement sous la douche et j'arrive.

- Vous avez 15 minutes. Le temps que je me resserve un verre. Vous en voulez un ?

- Volontiers, oui.

Il la laissa un moment donc.

Quand il revint, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le jeans noir et le tee-shirt gris sur Red, c'était un spectacle incroyable.

- Ah ben ça alors ! Où est passé le vieux monsieur en costume 3 pièces ? On me l'a échangé pour un plus jeune ?

- Moquez-vous, tiens !

- Non, vous êtes…waouh ! Méconnaissable. Ca vous va super bien ! Ne bougez pas, je vais prendre la photo pour la postérité.

- Lizzie…

Elle le prit en photo sous tous les angles, de face, de profil, de dos. Il se laissa faire en souriant de la voir si juvénile ce soir.

- Tout compte fait, vous n'aviez pas tort pour vos fesses. Ce jeans les met particulièrement en valeur. James Spader n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

- Je ne mens jamais. Je connais mes atouts, quand même.

- Mouais. Mais vous refusez de porter un maillot de bain.

- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez pénible ?

- Mon père me le disait souvent, oui.

Sam…Elle se rembrunit immédiatement à ce souvenir.

- Vous m'en voulez toujours pour lui ?

- Je vous en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de lui dire au revoir. Vous m'avez volé ça, Red.

- Je vous ai épargné la vue d'un père mourant, Lizzie.

- C'est comme ça que vous vous arrangez avec votre conscience ? Quelques petits compromis enrobés de bonnes intentions et hop, tout va bien !

- Non. Mais il me l'avait demandé. Je…

- Laissez tomber. De toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et si je comprends votre geste, j'ai plus de mal avec la douleur de ne pas avoir pu le revoir une dernière fois. Mais j'imagine qu'il y aurait eu une dernière fois malgré tout et que ma douleur aurait été la même. Alors, l'un dans l'autre…

- J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, vous savez.

- Je sais, Red. Bon, on va dîner ?

Elle lui sourit. Il lui proposa son bras et ils quittèrent la suite, Dembe sur leurs pas. Il n'était jamais loin de Red. A la piscine, plus tôt, il était resté à l'écart, près du bar mais ne les avait jamais perdus de vue.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant local à très bonne réputation. En entrant, elle remarqua le regard de quelques femmes sur Red et se colla plus près de lui. Il se demanda un bref instant pourquoi.

- Lizzie ?

- Je vous protège, messire.

- De quoi ?

- Du regard concupiscent des femmes alentours.

Il se mit à rire mais son regard balaya néanmoins la salle de restaurant. Il nota en effet quelques regards intéressés et sourit en pensant qu'avec Liz collée à lui de la sorte, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de finir avec l'une d'entre elles sa soirée. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Toutefois, une jolie brune attira davantage son attention. Elle le déshabillait littéralement des yeux et il ne se priva pas de lui rendre la pareille pendant que Liz ne le regardait pas.

Enfin du moins était-ce qu'il croyait.

- Je vous ai vu.

- Quoi ?

- La fille brune, là-bas. Je vous ai vu la regarder.

- Et alors ? Visiblement, elle me trouve à son goût. Et je dois dire qu'elle est également au mien.

- Je peux vous laisser, si vous voulez.

- Non, nous sommes venus dîner et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

- Vous savez qu'elle n'a pas plus de 25 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh l'âge, une fois à l'horizontale, on s'en fout. Je ne vais pas l'épouser.

- Alors c'est ainsi que vous fonctionnez, vous. A l'instar des marins, c'est une femme dans chaque port.

- Sauf que je change de femme dans chaque port. Jamais deux fois avec la même.

- Pour info, vous savez que nous partageons la même suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien ne m'interdit d'aller chez elle.

La soirée de Liz était gâchée. Elle savait bien que Red avait sûrement des aventures, des liaisons, mais de là à le voir de ses propres yeux…surtout avec une fille de 24 ou 25 ans ! Il semblait prendre du plaisir à être l'objet du désir de cette fille. Etait-ce pour aller jusqu'au bout ou seulement pour flatter son ego ?

Quand la fille se leva, elle se crispa. Elle était sûre qu'elle oserait venir à leur table. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Deux minutes plus tard, un serveur venait apporter un petit mot à Red qui le lut en souriant. Ce sourire-là, elle ne le lui avait vu. C'était le sourire du séducteur qui parvient à ses fins. Le prédateur qui a mis les pattes sur une proie. Il fit un signe de la tête à la fille et écrivit à son tour sur le petit mot avant de le tendre au serveur.

- L'affaire est dans le sac ?

- Comment ?

- Vous allez la rejoindre après dîner ?

- Peut-être, oui. Si ma délicieuse épouse ne veut pas arrêter de bouder.

- Si je n'avais pas eu aussi faim, je vous aurais planté là, comme vous m'avez plantée à la piscine. Et pour les mêmes raisons.

- Lizzie, quoi que je fasse cette nuit, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Vous n'avez pas à être jalouse. Le sexe ne compte pas.

- En ce cas, cela ne vous dérangera pas que j'en profite aussi pendant mon séjour. Après tout, ce n'est que pour le sexe. Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux non plus.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Si lui se le permettait, elle avait légitimement le droit d'en faire autant. L'argument méritait d'être écouté et étudié.

- D'accord.

- D'accord pour quoi ? Que je couche avec le premier venu ?

- Non, d'accord, vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas très juste envers vous si je me permets de faire ce que je refuse que vous fassiez.

- C'est stupide, tout ça. Nous agissons comme un couple marié alors qu'il n'y a rien entre nous sinon ce lien indéfinissable qui nous rend possessif l'un envers l'autre.

- Il faudra peut-être un jour qu'on définisse ce lien, Lizzie.

- A quoi bon ? Et puis, ce n'est que pour 2 semaines. Le reste du temps, même si je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas un moine, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ni avec qui vous le faites. Et ça me convient comme ça. Je vous demande seulement 2 semaines d'abstinence. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir ?

- Cela va être dur de résister à toutes ces jolies femmes autour de moi.

- Red…

- 2 semaines, juste vous et moi, c'est ça ? Sans le sexe.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes dure avec moi. Mais c'est d'accord. Abstinence, me revoici !

Elle le remercia en lui prenant la main sur la table. Il s'en saisit et la caressa doucement.

Puis ils mangèrent et aucun autre incident vint émailler leur soirée. A leur arrivée à l'hôtel, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et alors que les portes allaient se refermer sur eux, un homme y pénétra aussi. Red serra les dents. Que faisait-il là, lui ? L'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Prêt à bondir sur lui.

Liz ne remarqua rien et quand l'homme sortit de l'ascenseur en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, seule Liz lui répondit.

Red alla parler un instant avec Dembe et Liz entra seule dans la suite.

- Dembe, le gars dans l'ascenseur s'appelle Cyrrus Metcalf. C'est un petit escroc qui a essayé de me doubler.

- Je m'en souviens Raymond. Mais sa tête ne m'est pas revenue de suite.

- Tu peux le surveiller de plus près, s'il te plait ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il gâche les vacances de Liz simplement parce que je l'ai fait envoyer en prison.

- Je m'en occupe. Ca va me divertir un peu. Au fait, Raymond, la fille du restaurant…

- Oublie ça ! Liz m'oblige à l'abstinence pendant notre séjour ici. Sans quoi, elle va elle aussi coucher avec le premier venu. Et ça…

- Tu ne le veux pas. Quand vas-tu enfin lui dire ?

- Le jour où elle pourra l'entendre. Quand elle se rendra compte que nos passés respectifs ne sont rien par rapport à notre présent ou notre avenir. Je veux qu'elle prenne conscience toute seule que ce que j'ai fait il y a presque 30 ans de cela, n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour elle.

- Pour ça, il faut que tu lui fasses oublier Tom et qu'elle en vienne à t'aimer toi.

- Elle m'apprécie déjà plus qu'avant. Elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi elle est si possessive avec moi mais elle finira par le comprendre.

- Et si elle découvre que tu la désires ?

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne le sache pas. Pas de maillot de bain, pas de câlin trop intime…c'est dur, tu sais ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'infliges ça alors que tu pourrais rendre les choses plus simples.

- Elle n'est pas prête, Dembe. Et je peux attendre. Elle en vaut sacrément la peine.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bonne soirée, mon ami.

- A toi aussi, mon frère.

En pénétrant dans la suite, il souffla un grand coup et alla rejoindre Liz qui était…sur le balcon.

- Il est chouette, ce balcon, hein ?

- Oui. La vue est géniale. L'océan, les montagnes et la ville. Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai senti crispé tout à l'heure, avant d'aller parler à Dembe.

- Bah, vous savez, mes affaires…

- Oui, bon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir, en fin de compte.

- Vous voulez rester là ou rentrer ?

- Si je m'écoutais, je resterais là toute la nuit. Nous n'avons pas autant d'étoiles à Washington, si ?

- Si mais nous ne les voyons pas à cause des lueurs de la ville et de la pollution.

- J'aime les étoiles. Elles m'invitent toujours au voyage. Je me demande s'il y en a d'habitées ou quelles sont celles qui offrent les plus belles couleurs.

- Les étoiles sont des soleils, Lizzie. Du moins pour la plupart. On ne voit que très peu de planètes depuis la Terre. Et toutes sont dans notre système solaire.

- Il me semble qu'il y a un observatoire ici, non ?

- Tout à fait. C'est l'observatoire du Mauna Kea. Vous aimeriez aller le visiter ?

- Si c'est possible, oui, j'adorerais ça.

- Je vais réserver ça pour demain soir. Vous avez pris des vêtements chauds ?

- Non.

- Le sommet est plus de 4000m d'altitude, Lizzie. Demain matin, on va s'équiper en conséquence. Vous avez des chaussures de marche ?

- Non plus.

- On rajoute à la liste. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas monter à pieds.

- Vous plaisantez ! C'est fantastique, au contraire !

- Il n'y a qu'une petite partie à faire à pieds. Mais elle est costaud. Et à cette altitude, l'oxygène se raréfie un peu.

- Red, j'ai déjà fait de la montagne, je connais.

- De la haute montagne, Lizzie ?

- Le Mont Whitney, ça compte ?

- Ok.

- Vous savez ce que j'aimerais faire d'autre demain ?

- Aller à la plage.

- Oui mais si vous restez habillé, c'est moins drôle.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à y aller avec Dembe. Moi, je pense que je vais devoir bosser un peu demain.

- Vous n'êtes pas en vacances ? Pourtant, il me semblait…

- Le monde continue de tourner pendant que je me prélasse et je ne peux pas laisser passer certaines choses. Donc, je ne me déplace pas mais je vais gérer certaines affaires comme il se doit.

- Je pensais bêtement que nous passerions les deux semaines ensemble.

- Vous m'aviez bien précisé que vous aviez besoin de temps pour vous. Je vous en laisse et maintenant, vous n'en voulez plus ? Il faut que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez, Lizzie. Vous voulez que je vous laisse respirer ou que je sois collé à vous ?

- Je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierais autant votre présence, c'est tout.

Il croisa son regard et y demeura longtemps, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Liz.

- Je ne suis pas Tom. Même pas un placebo de Tom.

- Je sais bien tout ça. Je ne me sers pas de vous pour l'oublier.

- Si, c'est ce que vous faites. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous vous focalisez sur moi pour éviter de penser à lui mais c'est la politique de l'autruche et une fois rentrée, vous en serez au même point.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Pleurez tout votre saoul, criez, tapez…sauf sur moi. Videz votre peine en laissant votre souffrance s'exprimer. Pour l'instant, vous réfrénez sans arrêt vos larmes.

- J'en ai assez de pleurer devant vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens ridicule et si faible à chaque fois.

- Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, Elisabeth Keen. Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir mais j'aime vous consoler. J'aime vous prendre dans mes bras et vous bercer, vous rassurer. Si je ne devais assurer qu'un seul rôle dans cette vie ce serait celui de vous protéger.

- Ca vous dirait de m'accompagner sur la plage, ce soir ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de marcher seule avec vous. Pleurer librement et crier sans que personne d'autre que vous n'en soit témoin. Ici, c'est compliqué. Les murs ont souvent des oreilles dans les hôtels.

- C'est vrai, oui.

Il la prit par la main et ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôtel. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir Dembe.

Ils marchèrent 10 minutes et se retrouvèrent sur la plage en contrebas. Là, elle lâcha sa main et s'agenouilla dans le sable en pleurant. Il la laissa faire un moment, sachant très bien que sa présence ne changerait rien. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac. Elle releva un peu la tête.

- Pourquoi il m'a fait ça, Red ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas aimée plus que son boulot et l'argent ? Pourquoi ?

- C'était un crétin, Lizzie.

- J'en demandais trop, c'est ça ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ?

- Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi ? J'ai déjà eu assez de souffrances dans ma vie, je méritais un peu de bonheur, non ?

- Oui. Mais pas avec Tom. Vous serez un jour heureuse avec un homme qui vous aimera plus que tout au monde. Parce que vous le méritez. Parce que vous êtes belle, intelligente, sensible et forte à la fois, que vous êtes passionnée aussi et désirable je suppose.

- Si je suis si bien que ça, expliquez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le garder ?

- Parce que votre vie tout entière aurait été basée sur un mensonge. Ca n'aurait jamais marché, Lizzie.

Elle se releva et courut sur la plage jusqu'à l'océan. Et là elle cria de toutes ses forces, essayant d'expulser la colère et la douleur de son cœur. Elle tomba de nouveau à genoux sur le sable mouillé. Red l'y rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, Lizzie. Je vous le promets, maintenant, ça va aller.

- Vous êtes déjà passé par là, vous aussi ?

- Plusieurs fois, oui.

- Comment avez-vous tenu le coup ?

- J'ai aimé de nouveau.

- Je ne pourrai pas le faire.

- Vous le pourrez sans même vous en rendre compte. Peut-être pas demain matin mais dans un mois, dans 6 ou plus tard, vous aimerez à nouveau.

Il la berça un long moment, puis, tout en la gardant contre lui et ils retournèrent lentement vers l'hôtel.

Une fois dans leur suite, il la raccompagna à sa chambre et lui embrassa doucement le front. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

**_(A suivre)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci pour vos reviews mais n'oubliez pas ma camarade Rei ! Pour toutes les scènes d'action, c'est son oeuvre. Elle est BEAUCOUP plus douée que moi dans ce style. LOL ! Sans elle, cette fic serait semblable à toutes mes fics. Ce qui commence un peu à me lasser, je dois l'avouer. Voilà, je tenais vraiment à ce que cela soit dit._**

* * *

><p>Il regagna alors sa propre chambre, la tête ailleurs. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne vit pas l'homme qui l'attendait dans l'ombre. Ce fut le bruit précipité des pas de Cyrrus Metcalf se ruant sur lui qui l'avertit à temps. Il se retourna et évita au dernier moment le coup qui lui tomba dessus. L'obscurité de la chambre lui dissimulait l'autre mais il l'entendait souffler comme un boeuf tandis qu'il cherchait un nouvel angle d'attaque.<p>

Red serra les dents. Cet imbécile allait réveiller Lizzie. Metcalf faisait maladroitement tournoyer sa batte de baseball au-dessus de sa tête comme dans un mauvais film de Jean-Claude VanDamme, bougeant pesamment sur ses jambes courtaudes pour essayer de lui asséner un autre coup.

Qu'il était pitoyable !

Avec un geste dramatiquement lent et téléphoné, Metcalf abattit son arme en direction de Red qui l'esquiva facilement. Emportée par son élan, la batte continua sa route vers la lampe de chevet qui se cassa avec fracas.

Red profita du moment d'hébétude de son adversaire pour lui foncer dessus et, d'un coup d'épaule, l'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Assommé, Metcalf se laissa tomber à terre en gémissant.

Il entendit Dembe entrer en trombe dans la suite. Si Dembe l'avait entendu, nul doute que Liz devait être réveillée elle aussi. Il sortit de sa chambre et fonça jusqu'à celle de Liz pour s'apercevoir qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Dembe le rejoignit au moment où il voulut retourner dans sa chambre pour y interroger Metcalf, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ils explorèrent ensemble les environs, en vain. Pas de trace de son agresseur. Il avait du prendre la fuite.

- J'ai fouillé partout, il n'est plus là.

- Tant pis. Il a du s'enfuir pendant que j'allais te chercher. Demain, tu vas aller à la plage avec Lizzie. Je vais rester ici, dans la suite. Si Metcalf revient, je saurai l'accueillir.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous.

- Non, j'ai du boulot. Et puis, ça va lui faire du bien d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle a besoin de faire le point maintenant. Et si je suis toujours sur son dos, elle n'arrivera à rien d'autre qu'à confondre les sentiments. Je me satisferais de peu mais certainement pas d'une relation comme pis allé.

- Tu es vraiment compliqué, Raymond. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu en oublies l'essentiel : elle pourrait t'aimer aussi.

- Pas encore, non. Là, elle pleure Tom. Elle pleure un amour qu'elle avait cru éternel. Ces choses là mettent du temps à cicatriser. Même avec les années, j'ai toujours mal quand je pense à Naomi. Quand je l'ai revue, tout est remonté à la surface. Si Lizzie n'avait pas été là, j'aurais de nouveau sombré. Donc, je sais ce qu'elle ressent et je sais aussi qu'elle en souffrira longtemps. Ma seule chance est de me glisser entre ses souvenirs et ce qu'elle aura envie de construire avec moi.

- Ou tu peux aussi lui faire oublier Tom. Tu vaux mieux que ce type, Raymond. Quand tu aimes les gens, tu les rends meilleurs, plus forts, plus confiants. Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis et tu rendras Elisabeth bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec Tom. Moi, je le sais. Et elle le saura bientôt. J'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde parfois, quand tu ne la vois pas. Elle se pose des questions sur toi mais je crois que tu lui plais.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Je sais ce que je vois, mon frère.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu dois voir double. Allez, retourne te coucher et merci d'être venu.

- Je t'en prie. A demain, Raymond. Et essaye de dormir un peu toi aussi.

Resté seul, Red se servit un verre de rhum et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Dembe. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et se demanda comment Metcalf avait pu réussir à entrer dans la suite. Voilà qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le lendemain matin, Liz se réveilla avec une atroce migraine mais la sensation étrange qu'un poids avait disparu sur sa poitrine. Elle prit sa douche et c'est là qu'elle se rappela de sa mission : voir Red en slip. Ou sans. Pour la nuit dernière, elle avait raté le coche. Il lui restait la douche. La sienne. C'était tentant mais terriblement dangereux aussi. Non, pas la douche. Elle tenterait le coup du pantalon. Beaucoup plus sûr et moins agressif.

Il lisait le journal en buvant son café quand elle le rejoignit.

- Bonjour.

- Lizzie. Bien dormi ?

- J'ai mal au crâne mais sinon, ça va.

- Vous avez pris des cachets ?

- Non, pas encore.

Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et avala deux comprimés en observant Red. Il avait de nouveau revêtu un costume. Déjà prêt pour le travail. Puis elle remarqua sa main.

- Il vous est arrivé quoi à la main ?

- Je me suis battu avec une porte, cette nuit.

- Qui a gagné ?

- La porte.

- Vous avez mal ?

- Non. J'ai mis de la crème exprès, Lizzie. J'ai l'habitude.

- Vous n'avez pas assez de vous battre avec des gens, maintenant, vous vous en prenez aux portes ? Votre conception des vacances ressemble de plus en plus à votre quotidien.

- Je suis un criminel, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Si tous les criminels étaient comme vous, je changerais de métier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais du mal à vous arrêter ou pire, vous tirer dessus.

- J'espère que vous n'y serez jamais obligée.

- Personne ne pourra m'y obliger, Red. Pas même vous.

- On dirait que vous m'aimez bien.

- On dirait, oui. En même temps, cela vaut mieux, vous ne croyez pas ? Passer 2 semaines de vacances avec vous, si je ne vous appréciais pas du tout, ce serait du masochisme.

- Certes.

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit une tasse et le thermos de café et se servit. Et là…ô surprise, elle renversa sa tasse juste sur le pantalon de Red. Et pas n'importe où, évidemment. Juste au bon endroit.

Il se leva immédiatement en maugréant.

- Merde Lizzie !

- Désolée. Ne bougez pas, il faut nettoyer ça de suite avant que le café ne s'imprègne dans les tissus.

Elle saisit une serviette, mit de l'eau dessus et s'apprêtait à l'appliquer sur la grosse tâche quand Red lui prit la serviette des mains et le fit à sa place. Perdu ! Le coup de la tâche sur le pantalon était à oublier.

Déçue, elle alla s'asseoir face à lui. Il la regardait avec attention, peu certain que l'accident en eut été un. Il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute mais ne perdit pas l'incident de vue pour autant.

Ils sortirent ensemble faire des emplettes pour leur excursion du soir. Pas de traces de Metcalf pour l'instant.

Liz et Dembe le laissèrent seul vers 10h30. Là, avant de se mettre au travail, il alla dans la chambre de Liz et, sans l'avoir vraiment cherché, il trouva le petit morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait écrit : découvrir ce que cache Red sous son pantalon. Et les idées qu'elle avait. Il éclata de rire. La nuit suivante pourrait être amusante. Il allait lui en donner pour son esprit ! Ah elle voulait savoir ? Elle saurait. Et au diable la prudence !

Il se mit cependant au travail, jetant un œil régulier vers la porte pour le cas où Metcalf reviendrait.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est une Lizzie enjouée et un Dembe détendu qui revinrent de la plage. Elle avait pris de jolies couleurs. Elle fila sous sa douche.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, oui. Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux.

- De quoi ?

- De moi, de toi. Elle voulait tout savoir sur mon passé et ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Alors je le lui ai raconté.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle m'a dit que tu étais un homme extraordinaire.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le demandes. Parle avec elle, Raymond. Elle t'apprécie de plus en plus, tu sais. Elle ne couchera peut-être pas avec toi de suite, mais je crois qu'elle apprécierait certains rapprochements.

- Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Et tu sais comme moi que je ne peux pas être trop proche non plus. Déjà qu'elle a prévu de me voir sans pantalon.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Elle a fomenté des plans pour me voir en slip. Ou sans.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Pour l'histoire du maillot de bain que j'ai refusé de mettre. Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui a manifestement aiguisé sa curiosité. Et maintenant, elle veut savoir.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais espérer très fort que mon désir ne sera pas visible et je vais la laisser voir le reste. Après tout, puisqu'elle y tient tant…

- Et si ton désir se manifeste ?

- Je mettrais ça sur le compte de la surprise, ou d'un réflexe masculin…enfin, je verrai le moment venu.

- Ne la prends pas pour une imbécile, Raymond. Elle sait que tu ne fais pas tout ça pour elle juste pour passer le temps ou pour jouer au Pygmalion. Elle n'est pas loin de découvrir tes motivations, mon ami.

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle est capable de les voir. Et donc…de les rejeter.

- Ou pas.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que tu étais canon en jeans et tee-shirt.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce sont ses mots. Pour le reste, tu vois avec elle. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Je vais dans ma chambre prendre une douche. Metcalf ?

- Rien à signaler. Ce soir, on reste tous les trois. Il y aura un groupe avec nous donc, méfiance absolue.

Dembe le laissa et Liz réapparut, vêtue d'un jeans, d'un tee-shirt et pieds nus.

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer vous aussi.

- Je vais y aller. Vous avez passé un bon moment avec Dembe ?

- Parfait, oui. Cela m'a fait un bien fou. Il m'a parlé de ce que vous aviez fait pour lui, il m'a aussi raconté son enfance. Cet homme est d'une valeur inestimable.

- Je sais, oui. Il est l'une des rares personnes sur cette Terre dont je peux dire que je l'aime. Comme un frère.

- Et c'est réciproque.

- Dites, il parait que je suis canon en jeans ?

- Mieux que ça encore !

- Je sais ce que je vais mettre ce soir.

- Mais j'espère bien !

Elle riait de bon cœur. Il aimait définitivement son rire. Il lui sourit et partit se préparer. Il se demanda si elle n'allait pas venir dans sa salle de bain mais, non, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était encore trop osé pour elle. Il se méfia toutefois et remit rapidement un tee-shirt avant tout autre vêtement. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle voulait mais pas son dos. Il regarda son sexe et lui parla.

- Toi, je compte sur toi pour rester sage la nuit prochaine. Là, on va faire un peu d'exercice mais à notre retour, tu te caches. Compris ? Bien. Gentil garçon.

Quiconque l'aurait surpris en cet instant aurait eu de quoi rire de lui pendant des années. Des siècles même. On aurait raconté partout l'histoire de Raymond Reddington, criminel notoire et craint partout dans le monde mais qui parlait à son sexe quand il sortait de la douche. Sa réputation en aurait pris un sacré coup ! Cependant, cela aurait sans doute plu à Liz.

Il s'habilla et mit un jeans gris foncé avec un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc. Il enfila également une paire de chaussettes et la rejoignit. Elle mettait elle aussi ses chaussures de marche.

- Alors, je suis toujours aussi canon ?

- Tournez-vous, pour que je puisse voir l'ensemble ?

Il pivota sur lui-même.

- Satisfaite ?

- Je suis très fière de vous accompagner, cher monsieur.

- Et je suis ravi qu'une femme aussi belle que vous m'accompagne, chère mademoiselle.

- Soirée compliments ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous sentez bon.

- Vous aussi.

- Et vous êtes un homme d'une grande générosité, Ray. Ce que vous avez fait pour Dembe, ce que vous faites pour moi, peu de gens le font. Je crois même pouvoir dire que personne ne le fait. Vous êtes extraordinaire. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Dembe et je le pense sincèrement.

- Je ne le fais que pour ceux qui le méritent, Lizzie. Vous comme lui, vous êtes assez exceptionnels, chacun à votre façon, pour mériter qu'on vous accorde une chance de devenir meilleurs que nous tous. Que moi, en tout cas.

- Personne ne peut devenir meilleur que vous. Et je me moque totalement du nombre de personnes que vous avez tuées, de gaieté de cœur ou pas, qu'ils l'aient mérité ou pas. A vos côtés, je comprends tous les jours que la bonté n'est pas de préserver la vie de tous mais de sacrifier la vie de certains dans l'intérêt de tous. La vraie bonté c'est de sauver ce qui peut l'être quitte à supprimer ce qui ne pourra jamais plus être sauvé. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un peu ça. Ce sont les bases de l'équilibre en toute chose. Dans un jardin, si vous n'arrachez pas les mauvaises herbes, un jour, vous n'avez plus de jardin. Pourtant, les ronces, les orties et le chiendent méritent autant de vivre que les rosiers, le gazon ou les hortensias.

- Ray, pour mon père, je ne vous en veux plus, vous savez. J'ai toujours mal mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Quant à mes parents biologiques…je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de l'incendie. C'est du passé et j'ai encore trop d'avenir devant moi pour m'arrêter sur mes 4 premières années d'existence sachant que, de toute façon, je ne m'en souviens pas. Ou alors très peu.

- Pourtant, on dit souvent qu'on ne peut pas avancer dans la vie si l'on ne sait pas d'où l'on vient.

- C'est faux. J'ai toujours su que Sam m'avait adoptée et cela ne m'a jamais empêchée de devenir celle que je suis.

- Lizzie…vous avez épousé Tom et vous vouliez adopter un enfant. Pas en faire un. Cela a forcément un lien.

- J'ai été heureuse avec Sam. Il m'a apporté tout ce qu'un enfant peut désirer d'amour et d'équilibre. Il m'a donné de vraies valeurs sur lesquelles construire et bâtir ma vie. Certains enfants n'ont pas cette chance avec de vrais parents. Si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, que serais-je devenue ?

- Pas celle que vous êtes, c'est sûr.

- Vous voyez ? Finalement, la vie n'est pas mal faite. Là encore, l'équilibre est respecté. Si mon père était un criminel, il devait sans doute mourir pour me permettre de grandir et me sauver.

- J'oublie parfois que vous êtes psychologue de formation.

- Et si on va plus loin, si mon père n'était pas mort, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de vous rencontrer. Avouez que c'eut été dommage !

Il tiqua un peu sur cette dernière affirmation mais elle ne le vit pas.

- C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais eu l'honneur de vous servir de chevalier servant pour une escapade à 4200m d'altitude afin d'aller voir les étoiles de plus près.

- Ca va être grandiose, Ray !

- Vous m'appelez Ray, maintenant ?

- Aujourd'hui, vous l'avez mérité. On va laisser Red se reposer.

- Je constate que Dembe vous a fait beaucoup de bien en tout cas.

- Pas seulement lui. Hier soir, vous avez là pour moi, de plus belle des manières. Depuis ce matin, je me sens mieux. Cela me fait toujours mal, bien sûr, mais cela ne m'oppresse plus. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. Je comprends très bien ce que vous dites. La barre qui comprimait votre cage thoracique a disparu.

- C'est tout à fait ça, oui. Comme si j'avais libéré quelque chose.

- Il fallait seulement que vous pleuriez vraiment, Lizzie. Et ce cri de rage et de douleur que vous avez poussé face à l'océan, c'était lui qui vous faisait mal à l'intérieur. Il était dans votre cœur. Maintenant, vous allez recommencer à vivre. Lentement. Petit à petit. La douleur va s'estomper. Mais vous n'oublierez sans doute jamais.

- Seulement ça va cicatriser.

- Oui.

On frappa à leur porte. C'était Dembe.

- Vous êtes prêts, tous les deux ?

- Parés pour l'aventure !

Quand ils retrouvèrent le groupe qui s'installait dans les deux 4x4 loués pour grimper jusqu'au Visitor Center, Red et Dembe remarquèrent aussitôt la présence de Metcalf. Qui eut la bonne idée de monter dans l'autre véhicule. 8 personnes formaient le groupe et ils avaient 2 guides.

Liz écoutait attentivement les diverses explications de leur guide Mike au cours de l'ascension. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Red et Dembe connaissaient déjà tout ça et chuchotaient en retrait, faisant bien attention à ce que Liz ne les entende pas.

- Une fois à pieds, on entoure Metcalf.

- J'ai pris mon arme.

- Moi aussi.

- Je me positionne devant lui avec Lizzie et toi derrière. Au moindre geste suspect de sa part, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Il va tomber accidentellement.

- Ne le tue pas.

- Toi non plus, Raymond.

Liz remarqua que les hommes parlaient entre eux et leur fit les gros yeux en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche, leur intimant ainsi le silence. Ils lui sourirent et se turent. Le voyage en voiture dura plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles Red et Dembe échangeaient souvent des regards entendus.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avec le groupe, elle avait noté qu'ils étaient plus tendus. Et leurs murmures venaient de lui confirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les inquiétait. Ou quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il lui semblait qu'un client de leur hôtel était dans le groupe. Sans doute une coïncidence. Cependant, son instinct d'agent fédéral lui dicta la prudence et elle se mit en devoir d'observer attentivement chaque personne. Surtout l'homme de l'hôtel.

Ils parvinrent à destination et pendant que 3 d'entres eux restaient au Visitor Center afin de continuer l'ascension en 4x4, les 5 autres partirent à pieds et commencèrent à marcher. Red se plaça d'office avec elle sur le sentier, la suivant de très près. Dembe était derrière eux mais plus loin. Liz remarqua qu'il suivait le client de l'hôtel. Il y avait bien anguille sous roche. Mais elle n'en parla pas à Red.

Ils arrivaient maintenant à un endroit un peu plus serré avec beaucoup de caillasses. Un bel endroit pour se fouler une cheville. Ils surplombaient un petit précipice d'une trentaine de mètres. Liz se retourna quand elle entendit tomber des cailloux dans le vide et le surtout le cri poussé aussitôt par la seule autre femme du groupe.

Le client de l'hôtel était suspendu dans le vide par Dembe qui le ramena, avec l'aide du guide, sur la terre ferme.

- Ca va monsieur ? Rien de cassé ?

- J'ai glissé. Ma cheville s'est tordue.

Le guide se baissa et regarda la cheville.

- Votre ascension est terminée, je le crains. Votre cheville est foulée. Monsieur Reddington, vous connaissez déjà les lieux, je crois.

- En effet, oui.

- Vous pouvez continuer avec les autres le temps que je ramène monsieur Metcalf sur la route ? Les 4x4 vont y passer dans moins d'une heure.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Mike.

Visiblement, Metcalf ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- C'est très aimable à vous mais j'ai déjà marché avec une cheville foulée et j'entends bien continuer.

Red intervint avec autorité.

- Je suis navré, monsieur Metcalf, mais vous allez ralentir le groupe. En montagne, c'est dangereux. Donc, soit vous restez là tout seul, soit vous partez avec Mike.

- C'est votre copain qui m'a poussé, Reddington.

- Je n'en crois rien. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui vous a empêché de tomber dans le vide. Vous devriez le remercier.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Hélas. On se voit au sommet, de toute façon.

- Votre soirée va être longue, Reddington.

- Je sais, je sais. Bon, les enfants, on continue ? J'aimerais qu'on atteigne le promontoire d'observation avant la nuit. Il nous reste 20 minutes de marche pour ça. Go !

Ils n'étaient plus que 4. Dembe, la femme prénommée Judith, Red et Liz. Ils marchaient en silence, Liz attendant qu'ils fassent la pause pour discuter un peu du cas Metcalf avec Red.

Ils arrivèrent au promontoire pour assister au coucher du soleil. Assis sur des rochers, ils admiraient simplement le spectacle. Puis Liz s'approcha de Red et lui parla à mi voix.

- Metcalf, vous me racontez tout ou je dois deviner ?

- Ce crétin a réussi à gâcher mes vacances.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- N° 345 sur ma liste. Cyrrus Metcalf est un petit escroc sans envergure qui a voulu me doubler il y a quelques années. Je l'ai fait arrêter et il était en prison jusqu'à récemment. A première vue, il a du s'évader.

- Et il vous en veut.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui.

- Vous le savez depuis hier mais vous ne m'avez rien dit.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche aussi vos vacances.

- C'est gentil mais inutile. Votre main ce matin, c'était lui ?

- Oui. J'ai arrêté de me battre contre les portes quand j'ai compris comment les ouvrir. Hier soir, quand nous sommes rentrés de la plage, vous êtes allée vous coucher. Metcalf était planqué dans ma chambre avec une batte. Il a essayé de me frapper. Ca n'a pas marché. Je l'ai un peu mis au tapis mais le temps que je prévienne Dembe et que celui-ci arrive dans la chambre, Metcalf avait filé.

- C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes resté à l'hôtel ?

- Non. Ca, c'était pour vous.

- Ok. Vous pensez qu'il va tenter autre chose là-haut ?

- C'est probable. Mais il n'est pas très doué.

- Il suffit d'une fois, Red.

- Ah, je redeviens Red.

- Là, je suis en mode boulot.

- Arrêtez. Du moins jusqu'au sommet.

- Combien de temps avant d'arriver ?

- Nous marchons bien, tous les quatre. Je dirais une heure maximum. Ca va, vous ?

- Super.

Il s'adressa aux deux autres.

- Judith, Dembe, on repart ?

- Volontiers monsieur Reddington.

- Judith, je m'appelle Raymond. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Ray ou Red. Au choix. Dembe m'appelle Raymond et pour Lizzie, c'est variable. Elle hésite entre Red et Ray.

- Vous formez un joli couple tous les deux.

Liz s'offusqua alors que Red souriait bêtement.

- Judith, lui et moi ne formons pas un couple. Nous sommes seulement amis.

- Oh, désolée, je croyais. Vous semblez proches l'un de l'autre alors j'ai cru…toutes mes excuses.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grave. Et vous, arrêtez de sourire ! Dembe, vous aussi !

- Vous voyez comment elle nous traite, Judith ?

- Comme je traite mon mari, Ray.

- Et toc !

Ils se levèrent tous en chœur et reprirent leur marche, lampes torches frontales allumées. 50 minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient l'observatoire Gemini North par lequel commençait leur visite. Sur les 12 observatoires placés au sommet du Mauna Kea, ils allaient en visiter 7. De quoi les occuper un bon moment. Ils attendirent le reste du groupe à l'extérieur en buvant un café chaud. Au loin, ils virent arriver des phares et 10 minutes plus tard, 6 personnes – guides compris – les avaient rejoint. Metcalf était là, bien sûr, l'œil mauvais. Il boitait en serrant les dents mais essayait de suivre le groupe.

Liz avait totalement quitté la surface de la Terre quand elle mit les yeux dans la lunette du premier télescope. Prenant souvent Red à témoin, elle commentait ce qu'elle voyait par des interjections admiratives devant les anneaux de Saturne, les couleurs de Jupiter, ou encore la Nébuleuse d'Orion. Pour un peu, elle aurait applaudit à chaque fois. Red et Dembe la regardaient tous deux d'un air attendri, tout en gardant un œil sur Metcalf qui avait trouvé un siège pour reposer sa cheville.

Parvenus au dernier observatoire sur leur liste, Metcalf tenta une offensive.

- Reddington !

Red se tourna vers lui et le toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Non, Cyrrus, je refuse de te porter. Tu sens mauvais et tu es sale. Pas la peine d'insister.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Tu peux à peine marcher. Tu es prêt à courir ? Tu tiens vraiment à te ridiculiser devant tout le monde ?

Manifestement, Metcalf ne craignait pas le ridicule et s'avança vers Red, un couteau à la main. Dembe était sur le point d'intervenir quand Red lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il fit face à Metcalf et, d'une savante clé de bras, lui prit le couteau des mains en lui tordant le bras.

- Je vois que ton séjour en prison ne t'a pas appris à te battre. Ne jamais attaquer un adversaire plus fort que soi quand on est physiquement diminué et intellectuellement inapte. Et toi, en plus, tu attaques de front ! Si tu avais de la jugeote, tu le ferais par derrière, comme tous les lâches de ton espèce. Ecoute, je vais me montrer clément avec toi car je ne tue pas les handicapés mentaux mais arrête un peu de pourrir mes vacances. Sans quoi, demain, à ce rythme, tu marcheras sur deux béquilles avec un bras en écharpe et un nez fracturé.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lui donna une petite pichenette sur le pif. De l'art de se moquer par Raymond Reddington, docteur ès sarcasme.

Liz avait suivi la scène et ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Metcalf marmonnait de douleur et de rage à genoux sur le sol.

Red s'approcha d'elle.

- Je vous avais bien dit que cet insecte était inoffensif. Plus bête que dangereux.

- Il va sûrement recommencer, vous savez ?

- Que pouvons-nous y faire si son cerveau lui envoie des informations contraires au bon sens ?

- Lobotomie ?

Red se tourna vers Metcalf.

- Mon amie Lizzie propose qu'on te lobotomise, Cyrrus. Ca te rendrait peut-être plus intelligent, non ?

- Sale pute !

- Red, votre ami a du vocabulaire, à ce que je vois.

- Pas plus de 250 mots, je le crains.

- Niveau enfant de 6 ans.

- A peu près.

- Et il pue ! Metcalf, je vais essayer de parler avec des mots simples : eau, savon, gel douche, laver. Vous comprendre ?

- Pétasse.

- Laissez tomber, Lizzie. Il ne comprendra jamais rien.

Elle jeta un regard moqueur sur Metcalf toujours au sol et prit le bras que Red lui tendait pour rejoindre le reste du groupe à l'extérieur. Ils attendirent 5 minutes avant de voir arriver Metcalf sur une jambe, tenant son bras douloureux avec l'autre. Personne ne l'aida cependant à monter à bord du 4x4.

Le trajet retour se fit paisiblement, dans le silence absolu. Liz s'endormit peu à peu. Et en dormant, elle glissa naturellement vers Red qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Un soupir de contentement l'en remercia, ce qui le fit sourire.

Elle se réveilla quand le 4x4 coupa le moteur, à leur retour en ville. Elle se redressa.

- Merci, Ray.

- De rien.

- Vous avez pu dormir un peu, vous aussi ?

- J'ai somnolé, oui.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 4h30 du matin.

- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit.

**_(A suivre)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ne criez pas sur moi, j'ai eu une méchante panne de Box (merci Bouygues) depuis dimanche matin. Donc, toutes mes excuses à vous tous et toutes, à commencer par ma co-auteur qui attendait de mes nouvelles patiemment. Je HAIS les nouvelles technologies quand elles me font des misères !_**

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôtel, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et fila rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle se lava les dents, se déshabilla et mit sa stratégie en place. Elle n'avait plus vraiment sommeil et attendit une demi-heure avant de se lever et d'aller dans le salon de la suite où elle poussa un cri de terreur. Et, comme prévu, la porte de Red s'ouvrit aussitôt.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle essayait de paraître aussi paniquée que possible, recroquevillée sur le sofa.

- Une araignée. ENORME.

- Où ça ?

- Elle est partie sous le bar, je crois.

Elle nota sa tenue quand il se baissa pour regarder sous le bar : un tee-shirt et un…string ! Le tee-shirt recouvrait le sous-vêtement quand il était sorti de la chambre. Mais là, elle voyait ses fesses ! Belles fesses ! Elle rougit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il porte ce genre de chose. Un caleçon, un boxer, à la rigueur, mais jamais un string. Il se releva et elle put admirer le côté pile. Elle rougit de plus belle. Et s'il le remarqua, il n'en dit rien.

- Je ne la vois pas. Vous avez peur des araignées, Lizzie ?

- J'ai horreur de ces bestioles, oui.

- A mon avis, elle a eu plus peur de vous que vous d'elle. Ca va aller ?

- Et si elle va dans ma chambre ?

- Non, là, elle doit être cachée quelque part. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre et elle pourra sortir. D'accord ?

- Ou elle pourra ramener ses copines, aussi.

- Allons, allons, Lizzie…

Elle ne quittait plus le string des yeux. Il lui sembla minuscule. De plus en plus minuscule. Red devait se sentir à l'étroit là-dedans car à première vue, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait vraiment de quoi soutenir la comparaison avec les autres.

- Ray…

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous tirer un peu sur votre tee-shirt, s'il vous plait ?

- Vers le haut ou vers le bas ?

- Le bas !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle rougissait de plus en plus, très mal à l'aise. Il était ravi et ne tira donc pas sur son tee-shirt. Elle voulait voir ? Elle voyait. Même s'il allait sans doute devoir lui expliquer le désir qu'elle pouvait constater.

- J'étais en plein rêve érotique quand vous avez crié.

- Désolée.

- Il va se calmer, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle détourna les yeux et fixa l'écran noir de la télévision dans lequel se reflétaient les fesses de Red. Elle fit pivoter son regard vers…le mur et observa le tableau qui y était posé.

- Ca vous met mal à l'aise, Lizzie ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous le savez.

- Disons que je ne vous imaginais pas en string.

- Le maillot de bain que vous m'avez acheté cache à peine plus de choses, vous savez.

- Il cache au moins vos fesses.

- J'ai de belles fesses, non ?

- Sans doute, oui, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

- Menteuse. J'ai senti plusieurs fois votre regard sur elles. Comme sur le reste. Satisfaite ?

Il avait l'air de se moquer d'elle. Gentiment mais moqueur quand même.

- Vous trouvez la situation comique, hein ?

- Elle l'est, assurément. Votre gêne est rafraîchissante. Je connais peu de femmes qui rougissent en pareilles circonstances.

- Je suis surprise, c'est tout.

- Et maintenant que vous avez vu ce que vous sembliez vouloir voir, je soutiens la comparaison avec les autres hommes selon vous ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. On peut retourner se coucher maintenant ? J'aimerais reprendre mon rêve où je l'avais laissé.

- Et pour l'araignée ?

- On demandera à Metcalf s'il n'a pas laissé échapper celle qu'il a au plafond.

- D'accord.

- Lizzie…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Oubliez.

Il tourna les talons et lui offrit un regard indéchiffrable avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Restée seule sur le sofa, elle souffla. Voir Red comme ça l'avait ébranlée et il en avait été très conscient, en jouant même. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il refusait de se mettre en maillot vu que le problème ne venait certainement pas de là où elle pensait. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit il craignait le soleil, soit…il lui cachait quelque chose et refusait obstinément de lui en parler. Cela dit, elle ne l'avait jamais vu bronzé, comme s'il évitait effectivement le soleil. Elle lui poserait la question le lendemain. Ce n'était pas gênant, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement. Elle rêva de Tom…et de Red en string. A son réveil, cette vision surréaliste continua à la poursuivre et cela la troublait infiniment plus qu'elle l'aurait d'abord supposé. Agacée par le cours de ses pensées, elle le rejoignit dans le salon où il prenait un brunch. La journée était bien entamée.

- Salut, Lizzie !

- Red.

- Red ?

- Désolée, l'habitude.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier, aujourd'hui ?

- Me reposer. Farniente à la piscine peut-être. Ou à la plage. Avec ou sans vous.

Il la sentait tendue et d'humeur maussade. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécié qu'il se moque d'elle la nuit dernière. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle prenait un jus de fruits et un morceau de cake. Elle était soucieuse. Oui, c'était ça.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je lis en vous comme dans un livre, Lizzie.

- Ce doit être passablement ennuyeux, non ?

- Sûrement pas ! C'est quoi le souci ?

- Je me posais une question : votre refus de vous mettre en maillot de bain n'étant pas lié à un complexe particulier, est-ce que vous avez des problèmes de santé qui vous interdisent l'exposition au soleil ?

Eh ben, voilà ! Elle venait de lui fournir la meilleure de toutes les excuses. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

- Ma peau ne l'apprécie pas des masses, en effet.

- Le chapeau sert aussi à vous en protéger ?

- Absolument. J'ai une peau de blond, Lizzie. Le moindre coup de soleil m'arrache des douleurs épouvantables. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai voulu faire comme les copains, et je suis allé à la plage. Je me suis endormi à plat ventre et le soleil me l'a fait payer. Brûlé au 3ème degré.

- Mais vous étiez resté combien d'heures pour en arriver là ?

- 5 heures entre 11h du matin et 16h. Depuis, j'évite de recommencer. Mon dos ne le supporterait pas, de toute façon.

- Il vous en reste des cicatrices ?

- Bien plus que ça, Lizzie. C'est comme si j'avais été placé dans une marmite d'huile.

- Et vous ne voulez pas qu'on les voit, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Enfin voilà, maintenant, vous savez tout.

- Je comprends mieux, oui. Merci de m'en avoir enfin parlé, Ray.

Il se sentit honteux de lui mentir de la sorte mais il leur restait 10 jours à passer ici et il n'allait pas éviter le sujet tous les jours. Elle était tellement têtue qu'elle aurait fini par lui faire dire la vérité. Au moins, là, il était tranquille pendant quelques temps.

- Cela étant dit, je peux malgré tout vous accompagner à la plage, si vous voulez. Je me mettrai à l'ombre. S'il y en a.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

- Je resterai couvert. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais gérer. Je vais me changer et mettre ce délicieux maillot de bain.

- Vous allez faire ça ?

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour vous faire plaisir ?

- Vous êtes adorable.

De fait, elle se mit à piailler d'impatience en attendant qu'il se change car elle avait mis son propre maillot à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Pour sa part, il avait troqué le costume pour un short habillé et sa chemise pour un tee-shirt. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir menti à Liz alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire. Mais en la voyant rayonnante de bonheur, il oublia ses remords et partit en riant avec elle et Dembe vers la plage.

Il eut de la chance en arrivant car il n'y avait pas le plus petit espace ombragé. Il garda donc ses vêtements et son chapeau tandis qu'elle étendait sa serviette près de lui et retirait en vitesse son paréo pour courir vers l'océan. Elle y plongea sans hésitation. Resté seul avec Dembe, Red l'admirait.

- Elle est belle quand elle rit.

- Méfie-toi, elle va bientôt deviner ce que tu ressens si tu continues à la regarder comme ça.

- Je l'ai échappée belle cette nuit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'a fait croire qu'il y avait une énorme araignée dans le salon et a poussé un cri qui m'a fait me lever, évidemment. J'avais mis un string.

- Raymond… !

- C'était vraiment pour l'occasion. C'est horrible ces trucs-la !

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle était troublée et mal à l'aise. Parce que, évidemment, je n'ai pas pu cacher mon érection. Il a fallu que Môssieur s'agite ! J'ai prétexté un rêve érotique.

- Elle y a cru ?

- Aucune idée. En attendant, elle a admis que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait et même de belles fesses.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu lui plais.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là.

- A mon avis, vous n'êtes pas loin d'y arriver. Elle apprécie ta présence, la recherche même. Raymond, tu sais très bien que les femmes ont du mal à te résister. Et Liz ne fait pas exception.

- Je veux plus, Dembe. Je veux qu'elle m'aime pour moi, pour tout ce que je suis ou ne suis pas. Je ne me contenterai jamais d'une moitié d'amour. Je veux tout. Pour l'instant, Tom est encore dans sa tête et sûrement un peu dans son cœur.

- Mais elle te regarde différemment depuis deux jours. Ce n'est plus l'agent Keen ou ta protégée mais la femme qui te regarde.

- Je ne veux pas que cela la perturbe.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, cela fait un an et demi que tu la perturbes.

Elle revenait vers eux, telle une sirène sortant des eaux. Red regarda Dembe et murmura :

- Sublime.

Elle s'allongea près de lui.

- Vous n'allez pas vous baigner, Dembe ?

- J'attendais votre retour en tenant compagnie à Raymond.

- Je vous remplace.

- Dites donc, vous deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'être assisté. Je peux très bien rester tout seul !

- On ne veut pas que vous vous ennuyiez, Ray.

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais.

Dembe alla plonger à son tour.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu.

- Pour une femme qui ne voulait pas que je l'étouffe, cela me surprend. Que vous arrive-t-il, Lizzie ?

- Rien de particulier. J'apprécie de plus en plus votre gentillesse. Et en ce moment, j'en ai grand besoin. Vos attentions, vos sourires, votre tendresse pour moi, tout cela me fait beaucoup de bien.

- Je ne peux pas effacer la douleur dans votre cœur mais je peux essayer de l'apaiser.

- Et vous le faites très bien. Sans vous, je n'y arriverais pas.

- J'ai toujours voulu votre bonheur, Lizzie.

- Ce qui impliquait de raser les bases fantômes sur lesquelles j'avais construit mon bonheur avec Tom.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis navré pour vous…j'aurais tant voulu que vous n'ayez pas à vivre tout ça.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire au fond ?

- Non.

- C'est que je n'ai pas été capable d'assumer ma dépendance à Tom vis-à-vis de vous. Je vous ai trompé, Ray, alors que vous me faisiez confiance.

- Ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça.

- Je sais que je vous ai blessé et je m'en veux.

- Il ne faut pas. Je vais bien et moi, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Jamais. Sur le moment, j'étais en colère car j'avais cru que vous me faisiez vous aussi confiance. Mais j'ai compris que vous n'aviez sans doute pas d'autre choix.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous êtes un exemplaire unique ou je peux espérer trouver un autre homme comme vous quelque part, aujourd'hui ou demain ?

- Ils ont cassé le moule après ma naissance. Ils avaient enfin la perfection.

- C'est bien dommage. Et il est aussi dommage que vous refusiez de partager l'homme que vous êtes avec une femme qui vous aimerait assez pour accepter les dangers inhérents à vos activités.

- Aucune femme ne peut le faire, Lizzie.

- Vous ne laissez à aucune femme la possibilité de le faire, nuance.

- Ce n'est pas une vie non plus ! Voyez ce qui est arrivé à Naomi. Si je me laissais aller à aimer suffisamment une femme, elle deviendrait la cible privilégiée de mes ennemis.

- On ne choisit pas d'aimer, Ray. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit ça, l'autre jour ?

- Je vous ai aussi dit que quand on aimait, on perdait tout contrôle. Et dans ma situation, c'est terriblement dangereux.

- Il vous faudrait une femme…comme vous.

- J'ai déjà aimé, Lizzie. Et j'ai perdu à chaque fois parce qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à me suivre.

- C'est ça la souffrance que l'on sent en vous ?

- Entre autre, oui. Mais j'ignorais que vous la sentiez.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous apporter un peu de joie, comme vous le faites pour moi.

- Eh bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous : vous y parvenez très bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Nos conversations actuelles me plaisent beaucoup, Lizzie. Je peux me laisser un peu aller à certaines confidences et même à porter un string !

- Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil, Ray ! J'ai cru mourir de honte.

- Avouez, il n'y avait pas d'araignée, hein ?

- Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ?

- Votre obstination à me voir sans pantalon. D'abord le maillot de bain minimaliste, puis le café renversé par hasard juste au bon endroit et le coup du cri au beau milieu de la nuit…tout cela en moins de 2 jours. Cela me semble un peu étrange. Pas vous ?

- Vous aviez piqué ma curiosité et je voulais seulement m'amuser un peu à voir combien de temps vous alliez résister à ma persévérance.

- Dans votre cas, il s'agit plus d'acharnement. Est-ce que le résultat vous a plu, au moins ?

Elle ne répondit pas et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Si je vous dis que vous êtes à croquer dans ce minuscule bikini, vous serez choquée ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis flattée. Mais il faut avoir de bonnes dents car je suis un peu coriace ces temps-ci.

- Ca passera, Lizzie. Et je serai toujours là pour vous soutenir en cas de besoin.

- Sans me croquer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me casser les dents.

Elle le regarda sérieusement.

- Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ?

- De quoi ?

- Vous casser les dents.

- Une ou deux fois. Il y avait une fille, au lycée. Elle s'appelait Margareth Scofield. Elle était belle et tous les garçons en étaient amoureux. Moi le premier. A l'époque, j'étais timide avec les filles. J'ai mis plus de 2 ans à l'approcher et quand j'ai enfin osé l'inviter à sortir avec moi, elle m'a ri au nez en me traitant de gentil garçon. J'en fus mortifié pendant des mois.

- Les jolies filles sont cruelles avec les gentils garçons.

- Vous étiez comme ça, vous ?

- Si vous saviez…il m'arrive de l'être encore.

- Racontez !

- Plus tard ! Là, je retourne me baigner. Vous venez ?

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un instant et finit par céder. Après tout, il pouvait se baigner tout habillé ! Il posa son chapeau et la suivit.

En plongeant dans l'eau, elle l'éclaboussa tellement qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose de sec sur lui.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Trempé pour trempé…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait plongé à son tour. Elle sentit une main agripper son mollet et l'attirer par le fond. Elle se débattit et parvint à se dégager en riant. Un peu plus loin, il la rejoignit et recommença. Cette fois, elle coula avec lui. Leurs jeux aquatiques les rapprochèrent inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par cesser de rire en s'apercevant de leur promiscuité soudaine. Il la tenait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de le couler et…bassin contre bassin, fatalement…ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction, incapable de bouger ou de penser de façon cohérente. Raymond Reddington la désirait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le manque de réaction de Liz, le fait qu'elle reste malgré tout collée à lui pouvait signifier qu'elle appréciait, au mieux, ou qu'elle était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit, au pire. Ils restèrent donc là, sans bouger pendant assez longtemps pour que Red ne soit plus en mesure de le supporter, les seins de Liz contre lui et son bassin frottant le sien, c'en était trop. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte et de la tentation et partit au large. Liz finit par le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et tout en nageant à ses côtés, elle amorça une discussion pour le moins embarrassante.

- Ray, c'était ça que vous me cachiez depuis des mois ?

- On va oublier, Lizzie. Pour le bien de tous et surtout le vôtre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je tiens à votre amitié plus que tout. Mon corps est un traître.

- Vous êtes un homme, Ray. C'est de ma faute si je n'ai jamais pris cet aspect là en compte. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je tenterai de ne plus l'oublier.

- Je ne veux pas que vous changiez d'attitude envers moi.

- Cela ne sera pas le cas. Je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je tiens à profiter pleinement de nos vacances.

Elle lui sourit d'un air coquin.

- Et puis, tout à fait entre nous, je suis ravie d'être désirable.

- Vous êtes une chipie.

- Qui va vous battre à la nage.

- Ah les espérances de la jeunesse qui confinent à l'illusion… !

Il ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de la victoire et courut s'allonger sur sa serviette. L'incident était clos. Pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent tous les trois encore une heure à la plage, le temps pour Red de sécher et regagnèrent l'hôtel.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était toujours aussi amicale avec lui et l'épisode de la plage semblait plus ou moins oublié. La seule différence était qu'elle faisait davantage attention à ses tenues et si elle acceptait parfois un effleurement tactile, elle y mettait rapidement un terme. Malgré cela, elle ne le refusait pas. Elle soutenait ses regards quand ils étaient plus intenses, parlait souvent avec lui de sa vie avec Tom, ce qui lui manquait, de ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal et peu à peu, il sentit qu'elle faisait son deuil, de façon progressive mais inexorable. La procédure mettrait du temps mais il était patient avec elle. Il avait plusieurs fois senti son regard sur lui et savait qu'il ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente.

Ce matin là, il avait loué un voilier pour aller voir des baleines globicéphales au large.

- Globi… quoi?

- Globicéphales.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au juste?

Red haussa les épaules.

- Une sorte de dauphin avec une grosse tête. Je crois. Je n'en ai jamais vu.

- Et vous savez où les trouver ?

- On va chercher. Au pire, nous aurons passé une belle journée sur ce magnifique voilier.

- C'est vrai qu'il est fameux, ce trois-mâts.

- Fin comme un oiseau.

- Hissez haut !

Liz se mit à rire et Red ne tarda pas à la suivre. Le voilier était une excellente idée. Tous les deux, seuls, en pleine mer, à courir aux trousses d'une baleine chimère s'il en croyait les guides touristiques. Il était bien décidé à faire passer à Lizzie un séjour inoubliable. Il était conscient qu'elle se fabriquait des souvenirs dans lesquels il avait une place prépondérante et cela lui plaisait infiniment.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée assis sur le gaillard d'avant, à regarder le voilier fendre les flots. En moins de trente minutes, ils avaient perdu toute trace de terre ferme et seule la mer s'étendait, à perte de vue, tout autour d'eux. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde - enfin… seuls avec le capitaine de bord, à l'arrière du bateau. Mais de baleine, point.

- Pour vos baleines à bosse, on repassera.

- Pas à bosse, Lizzie, globicéphales.

- Pareil. J'avais espéré voir au moins quelques dauphins.

- Patience, jeune fille, ça va venir.

- Le conseil de l'homme sage ?

- C'est mieux que celui du vieil homme.

Liz se rapprocha du bord et regarda l'écume qui se formait autour de la coque du navire. Lorsque Red lui avait parlé de cette balade en mer, elle avait eu peur d'être malade. Elle se souvenait des quelques sorties en mer imposées par sa formation à Quantico, pendant lesquelles elle avait eu envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Mais ici, à bord de ce voilier qui fendait les flots avec souplesse, elle avait l'impression de voler. Soudain elle aperçut une forme sombre à fleur d'eau, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ray ! Venez voir !

- Une baleine ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle lui désigna la masse qui remontait rapidement à la surface jusqu'à laisser dépasser un aileron pointu et caractéristique.

- Carcharodon carcharias.

- Et ça mange quoi, au déjeuner ?

- C'est le nom latin du Grand Requin Blanc, Lizzie.

- Comme dans les Dents de la Mer ?

- Absolument.

- Regardez, il y en a d'autres. Je dois me sentir en danger ?

- Vu la taille du voilier, je ne pense pas, à moins que nous ne nous trouvions dans l'un de ses films d'horreur absurdes qu'affectionne Aram.

- C'est peut-être eux qui ont mangé les baleines ?

- Peut-être.

- Je vais demander au capitaine si c'est normal.

- Je vous attends.

- Ne les perdez pas de vue, au cas où…

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la barre où se trouvait leur capitaine, avant de reporter son attention sur les énormes carnassiers qui flanquaient le bateau. C'était un bien étrange comportement pour des requins. Haussant les épaules, il se retourna pour voir si Lizzie revenait. Il se figea en constatant que Cyrrus Metcalf se tenait devant lui, le mettant en joue avec un harpon.

- Allons bon, Cyrrus, à quoi joues-tu ?

- On fait moins le malin, Reddington. Où est ta poufiasse ? Tu fais moins le fier quand elle n'est pas dans les parages.

Il ricanait d'un air sinistre en se rapprochant de Red, le harpon dirigé droit vers sa poitrine.

- Tu vas enfin payer pour les années que j'ai perdues en prison, Reddington.

Red secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as toujours été extrêmement con, Cyrrus. Je pensais que quelques années au trou t'auraient mis du plomb dans la cervelle, mais…

Il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Non, tu es toujours aussi con.

- Tais-toi, Red ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ont été ces années ! Les brimades, les insultes, les humiliations dans les douches...

- Ca me rappelle les entraînements de foot au lycée…

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi bon sang ! Tu vas payer, tu m'entends !

Il agitait nerveusement son harpon en tous sens dans de grands gestes volubiles.

- Pose ça, Cyrrus. Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.

- Je vais te tuer, Red.

- Toujours des promesses.

- Excuse-toi.

- Cyrrus, pourquoi ne tires-tu pas, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Excuse-toi, Reddington.

Red s'était lentement approché et était à présent suffisamment près pour tenter quelque chose. Sans prévenir, il balança son poing qui atterrit droit sur le nez de Metcalf. Celui-ci couina de douleur et, dans l'action, appuya sur la gâchette.

C'est le cri de Red qui alerta Lizzie. Elle regarda le capitaine qui lui lançait un regard apeuré.

- Restez ici.

Elle courut vers le gaillard d'avant. Metcalf se tenait devant un Red très pâle, affalé au sol, et était en train de recharger un fusil à harpon avec des gestes fébriles.

- Tu vois, Red ! Tu vois, tu vas mourir !

Il s'exprimait de façon hystérique et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour recharger son arme. Lizzie regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider. Elle vit le regard de Red fixé sur elle avec gravité. Il empoigna le harpon qui dépassait de sa cuisse et l'arracha d'un geste vif avant de le lancer vers elle, s'attirant un rire dédaigneux de la part de Metcalf.

- Je ne te croyais pas si bête, Reddington. Tu me facilites la tâche. Tu vas te vider de ton sang sans que j'aie à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

A quelques pas d'elle, le harpon ensanglanté gisait sur le sol. Lizzie ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et s'en empara avant de foncer sur Metcalf. Elle lui planta le harpon dans la gorge avant qu'il ait pu tirer une nouvelle fois sur Red.

Metcalf voulut crier mais ses cordes vocales tranchées l'empêchèrent d'émettre de moindre son. Un gargouillement immonde sortit de son cou dégoulinant de sang tandis qu'il se débattait avec force contre Elizabeth, la faisant tomber sur le plancher. Il se retourna et, avec un regard plein de haine, la visa et posa le doigt sur la gâchette.

Elle le regarda avec terreur et aperçut à peine Red se relever et foncer sur lui pour le balancer par-dessus bord. Metcalf bascula contre la rambarde et tomba dans l'eau avec un plouf sonore. Aussitôt, les requins se précipitèrent là où il venait de tomber et un gros bouillonnement sanglant indiqua à Lizzie que les poissons aimaient autant l'escroc que la baleine.

_(A suivre)_

_**J'adore ma partenaire d'écriture et ses références. Hugues et Ernest te saluent bien ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long avant de conclure. Toujours pas de bisou (Rei, t'as vu ? Je m'y tiens !). Mais ça dégouline d'aveux. Ca sent la guimauve. Laissez-moi 4 jours sans internet, sans télévision, sans téléphone et voilà ce que donnent de multiples revisionnages des épisodes. Je suis pathétique. AU SECOURS !**_

* * *

><p>Elle se tourna vers Red. Assis sur le sol du voilier, il pissait le sang. Liz s'agenouilla près de lui.<p>

- Vous perdez beaucoup de sang, Ray.

- Si elle a touché l'artère fémorale, c'est logique.

- C'était vraiment une idée stupide d'arracher cette flèche !

Elle paniqua. Sans soin immédiat, il allait se vider de son sang très rapidement. Elle refusait de le perdre. Pour une obscure raison qu'elle ne voulait pas encore s'expliquer, il était devenu l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Le point d'ancrage. Le perdre serait tout perdre. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, incapable de faire autrement que de désirer ce contact physique délicat.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Elle murmurait plus qu'elle ne parlait, en proie à une vive émotion.

- Un garrot et me ramener illico à terre. Mais je ne pense pas que l'artère soit touchée, Lizzie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en maintenant sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Il faudrait s'en assurer.

Il se pencha vers sa blessure et décida de jouer un peu le grand blessé. Il avait bien le droit de se faire câliner, lui aussi !

- Ca fait un mal de chien.

- C'est l'artère.

- Non, c'est seulement le muscle. Regardez, ça ne saigne plus tellement.

Elle se pencha à son tour et examina la plaie.

- Vous avez beaucoup mal ?

- Enormément.

- Et vous êtes vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas l'artère ?

- Ca saignerait davantage. Cependant, il va falloir soigner la plaie pour éviter l'infection. Avouez que ce serait ballot de me choper une septicémie à cause de Metcalf.

- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour désinfecter.

Elle le laissa un moment, le temps de prendre dans la trousse à pharmacie de quoi nettoyer la plaie et faire un bandage. Il profita de son absence pour retirer son jeans et demeurer en boxer. A son retour, elle le gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et prit place à côté de lui.

- Vous voulez que je m'en charge, Ray ?

Il lui lança un regard de cocker et pencha la tête vers elle en lui montrant ses mains qui tremblaient. En en rajoutant juste un peu...si peu !

- La douleur me fait trembler.

- Normal. Je vais essayer d'être très douce.

- J'ai confiance.

La blessure était vraiment trop proche du boxer. Elle dut le soulever un peu pour nettoyer le sang qui s'était glissé insidieusement dessous et la réaction de Red ne se fit pas attendre. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et continua à nettoyer la plaie, comme si de rien n'était. Il serra les dents plusieurs fois, les fesses aussi, et exhala un gémissement de plainte quand le désinfectant atteignit le cœur de la blessure. Aussitôt, elle se releva et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur la joue de Red.

- Ca va passer, Ray.

- J'ai mal, Lizzie.

- Je sais. Mais vous en avez vu d'autres, non ?

Il lui sourit faiblement et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Pour le cajoler, sans arrière pensée aucune.

Elle se remit ensuite à la tâche en appliquant un pansement adhésif sur la blessure et en y rajoutant un bandage, ce qui obligea Red à soulever sa jambe. Chaque effleurement de la main de Liz sur lui, près du centre névralgique de son désir, lui lançait des poignards dans les reins et réchauffait considérablement sa température corporelle. Quand elle eut fini, il croisa son regard. Troublé. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai eu peur de vous perdre.

- Cela n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain.

- Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si vous n'étiez pas là ? J'ai perdu tous mes repères et vous êtes le seul sur qui je puisse toujours compter. Le seul.

- Et ce sera toujours le cas.

- Je ne supporterai pas, Ray.

- Quoi donc ?

- De ne plus vous avoir près de moi. Et cela me terrifie.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Au départ, il voulait être câliné et c'était finalement lui qui, comme toujours, la rassurait, lui apportait réconfort et tendresse.

- N'ayez pas peur de moi, Lizzie. Ni de nos liens. Qu'importe que je puisse vous désirer, cela ne compte pas. La seule chose qui compte c'est vous.

- Actuellement, je n'existe que par vous, vous savez. Ou pour vous aussi, d'une certaine façon. Sans vous, je me lamenterais encore sur mon sort. Je pense même que j'aurais essayé de revoir Tom. Où qu'il soit désormais.

Il serra cette fois les dents et son visage devint plus dur.

- Que feriez-vous s'il réapparaissait maintenant ?

- Je lui dirais de me laisser tranquille. C'est un point que j'ai réglé grâce à vous. Mais j'ai toujours mal et…

- Prenez votre temps. Certaines blessures sont plus longues à cicatriser qu'un coup de harpon dans la cuisse. La vôtre est profonde car elle a atteint beaucoup plus que votre cœur. C'est toute votre confiance qui s'en est trouvée ébranlée.

- Mais j'ai confiance en vous.

- Parce que je suis votre ami.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne suis plus votre ami ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je ne sais pas si vous n'êtes que ça.

Il la regarda et releva son menton du bout d'un doigt.

- Lizzie, ne vous posez pas la question de savoir ce que je suis pour vous. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le faire. Quand vous aurez définitivement réglé la question Tom, ce jour-là et seulement ce jour-là, vous pourrez le faire. Dans l'immédiat, ce serait prématuré et je n'ai pas envie de servir de bouée de secours. Vous comprenez ?

- Vous ne voulez pas que je me serve de vous pour oublier Tom, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est déjà ce que je fais, Ray ! C'est votre présence près de moi qui m'aide à l'effacer de mon cœur.

- Il sera toujours dans votre cœur. Quelque part. Naomi est toujours dans le mien et le sera jusqu'à ma mort. C'est la nature du sentiment qui change mais le sentiment demeure, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Elle n'avait plus rien à rétorquer. La peur qu'elle venait de ressentir quand Red avait été blessé l'avait vraiment secouée. La discussion que cette peur avait engendrée encore plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle tenait énormément à cet homme et que s'il tentait de la séduire, elle lui cèderait car il commençait à lui plaire physiquement plus que n'importe quel autre homme. Et ce en dépit de bien des choses.

Toutefois, il avait sans doute raison et elle devait d'abord en finir avec Tom. Laisser le temps cicatriser son cœur et son âme avant de se lancer dans quelque chose de plus profond avec…Red. Parce qu'avec lui, elle en était convaincue, ce serait tout ou rien. C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il semblait présenter les choses.

Elle resta assise à ses côtés un long moment, profitant égoïstement de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Quand ils regagnèrent le rivage, Dembe aida Red à se relever.

- On t'emmène à l'hôpital, Raymond.

- Pour une petite plaie de rien du tout ? C'est une blague ! Lizzie a fait du bon boulot à bord.

- Ray, c'est l'hôpital de gré ou de force. On doit vous suturer la blessure. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour vous laisser négliger votre santé. Dembe, vous êtes avec moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une Elisabeth.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre eux, Red se laissa emmener à l'hôpital en râlant. Ni Liz ni Dembe ne l'écoutaient.

On lui fit trois jolis points de suture et il repartit en marchant quasi normalement à l'hôtel, Dembe le soutenant cependant un peu. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et fit rire Liz.

Le soir venu, il était installé confortablement sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main quand Dembe le prévint que Metcalf avait été repêché dans les filets d'un chalutier.

- Vivant ?

- Oui mais les requins lui ont juste laissé le buste et la tête.

- L'odeur a du les faire fuir avant qu'ils attaquent le reste.

Liz les rejoignit.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Metcalf n'a pas été dévoré entièrement par les requins.

- Quel dommage ! Vous croyez qu'il va remettre ça ?

- Un homme tronc ne peut plus faire grand-chose. Le temps qu'on lui mette des jambes et des bras artificiels, je serai un très vieil homme.

- Et moi une vieille dame aussi.

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu.

- Vous voulez boire un whisky, Lizzie ?

- J'aimerais quelque chose de plus léger, si possible.

Il ouvrit le bar et fit l'inventaire.

- Martini blanc ?

- Avec de la vodka, à la cuillère, pas au shaker.

- Une James Bond girl est dans ma suite.

- Vous vous prenez bien pour James Spader.

- Non, je suis beaucoup mieux que lui.

Il lui tendit une photo trouvée sur internet où l'on voit l'acteur.

- Cette photo date de quand ?

- L'an dernier, je crois.

- La ressemblance avec vous est troublante.

- Il fait petit minet sur le retour, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- La photo ne lui rend pas hommage.

Elle le regarda avec attention et regarda de nouveau la photo.

- Alors ?

- Vous faites plus viril. Plus mûr. Plus…authentique.

- Et c'est mieux ?

Elle chercha son regard, le trouva, et y puisa le courage suffisant pour lui dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Beaucoup mieux. Ray…il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Lizzie…

- Vous me plaisez. Je veux dire que vous me plaisez physiquement. Et pas seulement. C'est un tout. Si vous tentiez de me séduire, je ne vous résisterais pas. Mais...je crois que vous attendez autre chose de moi. Si ce n'était qu'une attirance, les choses seraient plus simples. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lizzie. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce que je ressens, ni de ce que j'attends de vous car cela ne ferait que vous tromper sur vos propres sentiments.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir non plus. Je ne suis pas prête à vivre ce que je lis dans vos yeux.

- Je le sais. Tout comme je sais aussi que je vous attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Parce que vous m'aimez.

Il souffla et s'approcha d'elle, sans la toucher.

- Parce que je veux votre bonheur par-dessus tout.

- C'est ce que Tom prétendait aussi. Il y était parvenu et…vous voyez, le plus dur pour moi aujourd'hui c'est de penser à ce que j'ai perdu, les projets que je faisais, le confort d'une vie paisible et l'amour d'un homme pour me protéger. Avec vous, je sais que j'aurai l'amour, je sais que vous ferez tout pour moi jusqu'à bâtir à mes côtés les projets les plus fous et les rendre réalisables, mais pour la vie paisible…Cela dit, maintenant que j'ai goûté à la vraie vie, maintenant que je sais plus ou moins qui je suis, une vie paisible m'ennuierait profondément.

- Vous allez trop vite, Lizzie.

- Ray, je mets dans la balance tous les éléments en ma possession. Je pèse le pour, le contre, je compare Tom et vous. Sur bien des points, vous avez un avantage certain mais sur d'autres, c'est lui. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Parce que j'ai en mémoire des choses que j'ai faites avec lui et que je n'ai pas encore connues avec vous.

- Et que vous ne connaîtrez pas avant d'être certaine à 100% de ce que vous voulez.

- Vous me repousseriez ?

- Avec la plus grande vigueur, oui.

- C'est héroïque.

- Pour nous deux, Lizzie, je dois me montrer plus fort que ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Cela n'a rien d'héroïque.

- En clair, il ne se passera rien entre nous avant que je sois sûre de vous aimer comme vous m'aimez, c'est ça ?

- Oui et non. Je ne veux pas que vous vous trompiez de sentiment. Parfois, après une rupture douloureuse, on a tendance à se jeter corps et âme dans une nouvelle histoire et on s'aperçoit vite que cela ne sert à rien. On ne bâtit rien de solide sur des fondations bancales. Il faut d'abord se reconstruire, se retrouver, et avoir envie de se donner totalement et sans peur à quelqu'un d'autre. Si j'acceptais aujourd'hui ce que vous tentez de me faire comprendre, je prendrais le risque de vous perdre bientôt. Vous avez peut-être envie de moi, pour l'instant, ici, parce que je suis le seul homme que vous ayez sous la main, mais demandez-vous si cela sera encore le cas dans 1 mois, dans 6 mois, dans 6 ans.

- Ray, je n'ai pas envie de vous parce que vous êtes le seul homme que j'ai sous la main. J'ai envie de vous parce que c'est vous. Vous êtes très séduisant, sexy, sensuel en diable et, ça, je l'ai toujours pensé. Depuis le premier jour.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas envie de moi.

- Je vais sans doute vous surprendre mais il m'est arrivé d'avoir envie que vous m'embrassiez…et plus si affinités. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que j'aimais particulièrement regarder votre bouche ?

- Si mais je pensais que c'était parce que vos yeux étaient à sa hauteur.

- Ray…Et dans l'eau, l'autre jour, je ne me suis pas enfuie quand j'ai senti votre désir contre moi.

- Vous étiez sous le choc.

- Un peu, certes. Mais j'ai apprécié. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis si possessive à votre égard : je n'aime pas que vous puissiez avoir envie d'autres femmes que moi. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où cela va me mener mais de ça je suis sûre. Je vous veux pour moi toute seule.

- Vous allez faire de moi un moine, Lizzie !

- Libre à vous de céder.

- Pas encore. Encore une fois, c'est trop tôt. Je ne désire rien d'aussi fort que de vous faire l'amour mais je veux avant tout le faire à votre cœur, libre de m'aimer, sans peur, sans fantôme. Je vous veux totalement.

Il avait mis tant de passion dans sa voix en prononçant ces mots que Liz comprit à quel point il l'aimait. Cela la dérouta. Jamais Tom ne l'avait aimée ainsi. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait non plus. L'amour que Red lui portait était absolu.

- Je dois réfléchir.

- Je vous ai fait peur, hein ?

Elle saisit sa main dans la sienne et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Non. Pour la première fois depuis que je vous connais, je mets des mots sur ce que vous attendez de moi. Je comprends mieux vos regards, vos gestes, votre souci de me protéger. Toutes les femmes rêvent un jour de trouver un homme capable de les aimer de la sorte. Tom ne l'a jamais fait. Je n'ai pas peur, Ray. Seulement, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Bon sang, non, je ne veux pas vous blesser encore.

- Et vous ne le ferez pas. Vous regarder sans oser vous toucher est une torture que je m'inflige chaque jour pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir me sourire, ou même seulement de vous voir. Parler avec vous me procure des joies à nulles autres pareilles. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne de la sorte, Lizzie. Plus jeune, j'étais impatient et je brûlais les étapes essentielles. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux et comment je le veux, pourquoi je le veux tellement. J'ai appris la patience et l'opiniâtreté pour ce qui le mérite.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, vous m'avez dit que j'avais un potentiel inexploité, quel est-il ? Vous pensez que je peux aimer avec autant d'abnégation et de ferveur que vous ?

- Vous l'avez prouvé avec Tom mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

- J'ai aimé Tom à la folie sans doute, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'avec vous, cela pourrait aller beaucoup plus loin.

- Je vais beaucoup plus loin moi-même. J'ai mal quand vous n'êtes pas près de moi.

- Ray…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sans la regarder.

- Nous n'aurions pas du avoir cette discussion ce soir, Lizzie.

- Je crois que si. J'étais prête à l'entendre. J'en avais besoin. Savoir à quel point vous m'aimez m'aide à savoir où j'en suis. Cependant, je vais passer la soirée seule, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Bien sûr, oui, je comprends. Je vais sortir et aller dîner avec Dembe. Entre hommes.

- Evitez les jolies brunes !

- On va se trouver un bar gay, si vous voulez.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Auquel cas, évitez aussi les beaux bruns !

- J'en ai déjà un près de moi.

- Ah là, j'avoue que Dembe est un excellent choix !

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai pris à mes côtés ?

Il vint la rejoindre et elle cessa de rire. Il lut du désir dans ses yeux.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Lizzie. S'il vous plait.

- Pardon. Mais vous me regardez comme ça aussi.

- Je n'arrive plus à faire autrement !

Il fila dans sa chambre, prit une veste et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de sortir.

- Prenez votre temps.

- Vous aussi.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il s'en alla rejoindre Dembe.

- Tout va bien, Raymond ?

- Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Rien ne va bien. Elle me désire, Dembe !

- J'en déduis que vous avez eu une discussion non amicale.

- C'est trop tôt ! J'ai été obligé de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle sait, je suis désespéré.

- Elle t'aime.

- Probablement, oui, d'une certaine façon. Elle sait ce que j'attends d'elle, l'amour que je veux. Je lui ai tout dit, Dembe.

- Mais pas le passé qui vous lie.

- Non, pas ça. Notre passé n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens.

- Tu peux le faire croire à qui tu veux mais comment réagira-t-elle quand elle saura le rôle que tu as joué dans son enfance ? Quand elle saura que tu as tué ses parents et que tu l'as sauvée ? Tu dois lui en parler rapidement, Raymond. Elle t'en voudra à mort si tu ne le fais pas avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, elle et toi. Ne lui fais pas ce que lui a fait Tom. Ne lui mens pas.

- Je vais la perdre si je lui en parle.

- Tu la perdras si tu ne le fais pas.

- Je pensais avoir plus de temps. Je n'envisageais pas qu'elle puisse me voir autrement que comme un ami.

- Tu sous-estimes ton pouvoir d'attraction. Avec les femmes d'un soir, tu en joues. Mais dès que tu aimes une femme, tu doutes. Parfois, je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ce soir-là.

- Penses-tu ! J'ai seulement tué ses parents. Trois fois rien ! Ah mais pour compenser, je l'ai sortie des flammes.

- Arrête de noircir le tableau ! Tu as fait ton boulot, celui pour lequel tu étais payé. Tu étais jeune et tu ne savais pas où tu venais de mettre les pieds. Et tu l'as payé très cher. Cette vie que tu mènes, elle ne te ressemble pas. Ca fait des années que je te vois survivre, mon frère. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un homme aussi généreux et foncièrement bon que toi avait pu en arriver là. Tu as fui. Et tu fuis encore et toujours. Et quand 2017 sera là, tu feras quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ? Fuir ? Il est temps que tu cesses tout ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu mérites qu'on te considère à ta juste valeur. Ce que tu fais avec le FBI depuis l'an dernier est bien. Je suis fier de t'y aider. Les raisons qui t'y poussent ne sont pas seulement liées à Elisabeth. Tu le fais parce que c'est ce qui est juste et que tu as passé plus de 20 ans de ta vie à composer cette liste. L'heure d'en finir avec ton passé a sonné, Raymond. La mort de Fitch est le signal.

- Et bien…tu parles rarement mais quand tu le fais…

- Nous sommes plus que des amis, toi et moi. Je t'ai toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais car je savais que je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Cependant, je t'entends la nuit, je sais que tu ne dors pas vraiment. Cela fait 20 ans que tu ne dors plus, Raymond. Il faut que ça cesse. Depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je te vois prendre des vacances. De vraies vacances. Si Elisabeth a été le prétexte, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu en avais besoin toi aussi.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller nous saouler, tous les deux ?

- Que c'est une mauvaise idée mais que j'y adhère.

- Ces vacances avec Lizzie et toi, c'est le meilleur moment de ma vie. J'ai les deux seules personnes à qui je tiens plus qu'à moi-même près de moi et je suis heureux.

Dembe ne répondit pas et tous deux partirent à l'assaut du bar de l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, Liz était plongée dans ses pensées en regardant le coucher de soleil. Que lui restait-il de Tom aujourd'hui sinon un sentiment de gâchis et une profonde amertume ? Elle alla chercher son PC portable dans sa chambre et prit place dans le salon en regardant les photos qu'elle avait de Tom et de…Red. Elle aimait la jeunesse et le corps de l'un. Elle aimait l'autre pour tout. Elle aimait Raymond Reddington. Mais l'aimait-elle assez ?

Elle focalisa toute son attention sur Tom afin d'exorciser sa présence, le faire partir. Elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, dans son cœur ni dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle voulait être en paix avec cette histoire. Et le seul moyen efficace qu'elle connaissait pour y parvenir était de ne plus rien compartimenter et de laisser son esprit faire la part des choses. A sa guise et sans contrainte.

Et ça lui vint comme un raz de marée. Tout remonta en même temps quand elle donna libre cours à tout ce qui constituait son être, sans s'obliger à la retenue ni tout ranger par ordre d'importance.

La première chose qui lui apparut était sa naïveté. Elle avait 29 ans quand elle avait rencontré Tom et la peur de la trentaine célibataire lui avait fait perdre la tête pour ce charmant garçon tombé de nulle part qui semblait parfaitement équilibré et inoffensif. Avec le recul, elle aurait du savoir que personne n'est jamais aussi blanc et propre sur lui. La perfection en ce monde n'est que l'illusion qu'on en espère.

Puis elle fit le compte mentalement de ce qui ne collait pas entre elle et Tom. D'abord, les enfants. Ca aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quand il admit préférer l'adoption, tout comme elle. N'importe quel homme amoureux ayant une femme en âge de procréer a normalement envie d'avoir des enfants de sa chair et de son sang. L'adoption ne vient qu'en ultime recours quand tout le reste ne fonctionne pas. Ce n'est jamais un premier choix quand on a 30 ans. Jamais. Sauf pour elle. Et pourquoi ce choix d'ailleurs ? Sa carrière ? En quoi sa carrière était-elle plus importante que fonder un foyer avec son mari ? Pourtant, elle avait fait comme lui. Elle avait fait passer son métier avant son foyer. A tout bien considérer, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que ce que Tom avait fait.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire sur eux ? Qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas assez pour sacrifier quelque chose pour l'autre. Tom ne l'avait pas fait et elle non plus.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Parce qu'elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle avait construit un château de sable avec un garçon rencontré sur la plage et quand la marée monta, ni le garçon ni elle n'avaient vraiment voulu reconstruire le château. Ils le regardèrent s'écrouler sous les eaux et…reprirent leur route, chacun de leur côté. Leur château n'était plus qu'un amas de sable, une belle histoire comme on s'en raconte quand on est enfant. Ce qui lui faisait mal, au fond, c'est qu'elle venait de perdre définitivement son enfance.

Elle regarda une dernière fois une photo de Tom et elle et vit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant : ils étaient deux enfants jouant à être adultes mais le regard de Tom disait déjà la vérité. Lui savait que ce jeu ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Si elle avait été lucide, elle l'aurait vu avant aussi.

Elle n'avait plus de larme. Plus de colère. Plus de rancœur non plus. Elle sourit et referma le dossier Tom. La page était tournée. Elle allait avancer. Elle avait compris et reconnu que l'essentiel dans cette histoire douloureuse n'était que fantasme de jeune fille qui refusait de grandir. L'arrivée de Red dans sa vie lui mit les deux pieds dans la réalité adulte. Red…Ray…Elle ouvrit le dossier le concernant et se concentra sur lui.

Dessous certaines photos, elle avait mis des commentaires. En les lisant, elle sourit de plus belle. Elle avait écrit : « séduisant », « Dangereux », « dangereusement séduisant », « sexy », « carrément hot », « sensuel », « Belle bouche », « Troublant », « Agaçant », « Désarmant », « Complexe », « Déroutant », « Pitié, pas père ». Ce dernier commentaire lui rappela qu'il lui plaisait depuis trop longtemps et que la seule idée qu'il ait pu être son père la révulsait. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être attirée par lui s'il s'était avéré être son père. Ou un père de substitution. Pour être parfaitement honnête envers elle-même, elle avait désiré qu'il la désire. Elle avait aimé toutes les fois où son regard avait été troublé. Toutes les fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, même pour des câlins anodins et innocents. Une fois ou deux, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il se retenait. Elle regarda une autre photo de lui, qui avait été prise au moment de leur rencontre. Elle sourit en voyant son regard si heureux de la voir arriver vers lui. Puis un détail attira son attention. Il la désirait à ce moment-là. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute maintenant qu'elle savait comment il était constitué. Sur la photo, on voyait carrément qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal.

Subitement, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas encore pouvait-il la désirer avant même de la voir devant lui ? C'était soit un coup de foudre TRES fulgurant, soit…soit il la connaissait avant. Elle grimaça. Voilà qui allait compliquer la mise au point. Elle devait savoir. Parce que l'erreur commise avec Tom ne devait jamais plus se répéter. Et surtout pas avec Red.

Pourtant, bien que résolue à lui parler rapidement, elle décida de leur accorder cette soirée de liberté. A l'un comme à l'autre. Si elle était au clair désormais, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il le comprendrait. Et elle se voyait assez mal l'obliger encore une fois à admettre ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à comprendre. Elle était prête pour lui s'il lui disait ce petit quelque chose qui manquait à leur relation. A savoir : le passé. Leur passé commun. Elle ne doutait plus qu'il y en ait eu un. Et ce qu'il lui cachait devait être assez important pour qu'il y fasse l'impasse depuis plus d'un an.

Red buvait plus que d'habitude et Dembe ne pouvait rien y faire. Il buvait pour se donner la force de résister de tout son être à la tentation du corps de Liz contre le sien. Il buvait pour se donner le courage de ne pas encore lui dire toute la vérité. Ou même une vérité partielle. Il buvait parce qu'il n'était pas fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, du marché qu'il avait passé avec Tom quelques mois plus tôt, du mensonge éhonté sur ses brûlures, de sa vie toujours entre deux fuseaux horaires pour fuir. Oui, Dembe avait raison, il fuyait. Le héros d'hier n'était plus qu'un homme acculé par des responsabilités qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir amiral et servir son pays. Oh il le servait et son pays lui crachait dessus, faisant de lui un criminel. Le criminel le plus officiellement recherché par le FBI et le plus officieusement protégé par une coalition de politiciens plus ou moins véreux mais trop hauts placés sur l'échiquier international pour qu'il soit inquiété. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Et au milieu, on le laissait se débattre. Se battre aussi pour survivre. Il avait du sacrément batailler pour gagner de l'argent, pour devenir ce qu'il était. Il avait sacrément souffert aussi pour y parvenir. Il n'avait pas d'autre foyer que son jet privé. Il buvait à son foyer volant. Il n'avait pas d'autre ami que Dembe. Il buvait à Dembe. Il n'avait pas d'autre amour que Liz et il buvait à Liz. Il se sentait pathétique et vieux. Epuisé. Moralement au bout du rouleau. La mort d'Alan Fitch n'était pas seulement la fin d'une ère. Elle sonnait le glas de ses glorieuses années où tout allait, bon an, mal an, pour le mieux. Il appréciait Alan tout en s'en méfiant. Il aurait voulu le sauver mais il ne pouvait pas. A cause de Liz, de Naomi, d'Harold et de Meera. Trop de victimes au nom de…rien. Il était las de ces guerres de pouvoir menées dans l'ombre grâce à des hommes comme lui qui faisaient le sale boulot. Il avait l'argent et les autres la paix. Que n'aurait-il pas donné lui aussi pour avoir un peu de paix ? Il avait été sincère avec Donald Ressler quand Anzlo avait fait des siennes. Il voulait seulement dormir. Une nuit entière sans se réveiller, sans cauchemar, sans arme sous l'oreiller. Seulement dormir d'un sommeil profond pendant au moins 8 heures.

Il se regarda dans la glace du bar et esquissa un sourire sans joie.

- Tu vois le vieil homme en face de moi, dans cette glace, Dembe ?

- Quel vieil homme ?

- Le type à moitié chauve avec des poches sous les yeux. C'est moi. Je suis fatigué, mon ami.

- Et tu as trop bu.

- Probablement. Ce qui ne me permettra même pas d'avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. Tu avais raison sur ce point, tu sais. Je ne dors plus depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble une nuit sans cauchemar et sans réveil en sursaut, la main sur le flingue. Ma maison est mon avion. Ma vie n'en est pas une. Je ne peux pas offrir ça à une femme comme Lizzie.

- Tu as tort sur un point, Raymond. Elisabeth aime la vie que tu mènes. C'est même la seule femme à qui tu pourrais offrir cette vie-là parce qu'elle en connait les dangers et les limites. Cela ne la freine pas.

- Je dois lui parler.

- Oui. N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

- Je sais. Un dernier pour la route ?

Il but un dernier verre et remonta péniblement dans la suite, Dembe le soutenant par moments. Il avait rarement vu Red dans cet état. Mais il avait rarement vu Red boire autant en si peu de temps. D'ordinaire, il sirotait lentement et mangeait surtout juste après. Là, il n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis des heures et tout cet alcool lui était monté à la tête.

Il se réveilla vers 4h du matin, la bouche pâteuse avec la migraine en cadeau. Il se leva sans bruit et prit un cachet et beaucoup d'eau. Il alla ensuite se laver les dents tellement il avait la sensation d'avoir une haleine de chacal aviné. Il réalisa qu'il avait faim. Liz avait-elle dîné ? Il appela le room service et se commanda un en cas nocturne qu'il aurait sous 20 minutes maximum. Il en profita pour prendre une douche, vérifier son pansement, et se mettre à l'aise, un tee-shirt large, un caleçon et le peignoir.

Quand on lui apporta son plateau, il se jeta dessus.

Et c'est ainsi que Liz le découvrit.

- Une petite faim nocturne ?

- Je vous ai réveillée.

- Non. Mais le garçon d'étage, oui !

- Il n'a pourtant pas fait de bruit.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu son exclamation en sortant de la suite. Il a crié : « 100 dollars pour un sandwich » !

- Je lui ai donné autant ?

- Faut croire que oui.

- Je suis un homme très généreux alors. Et très affamé.

- C'est ce que je vois. Vous m'en laissez un peu ?

- Vous n'avez pas dîné ?

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je me suis couchée assez tôt et j'ai oublié de manger. Et vous, vous êtes allé où finalement ?

- Nous n'avons pas pu dépasser le bar de l'hôtel. Ma cuisse me lançait un peu et j'avais envie de m'enivrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mille et une raisons. J'ai bu à la santé de ceux qui m'ont pourri l'existence. J'ai bu à la santé de ceux qui me la rendent plus belle. J'ai bu à ma pauvre vieille carcasse. J'ai bu pour oublier.

- Et vous y êtes parvenu ?

- Même pas ! La seule chose que j'y ai gagné c'est la migraine.

- Vous êtes comment, là ?

- Propre et les idées claires. Pas assez saoul pour que ça dure.

- Vous seriez d'accord pour que nous parlions un peu, tous les deux ?

- Laissez d'abord mon estomac se remplir et la migraine s'en aller.

- Seulement si vous me laissez un bout de quelque chose.

Elle lorgna d'un air gourmand le sandwich qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ok, ok, je partage.

Il croqua et découpa de ses dents un bout de sandwich pour Liz qui le prit avec joie.

- Vous désirez autre chose ?

- Vous.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de pomme qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair.

- J'ai fait le point, Ray. Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Cela dit, on peut attendre demain matin, si vous préférez.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil.

- Moi non plus.

- J'ai aussi des choses à vous dire, Lizzie.

- J'aimerais commencer, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Parce que c'est important que je le fasse.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et, sans le regarder, sans le toucher non plus, attendit qu'il lui donne son accord.

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

- Totalement. Vous m'écoutez ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Je vous aime. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je vous aime parce que vous n'êtes pas Tom. Avec lui, j'avais l'amour de mes rêves d'enfant. Mais je viens de réaliser que j'avais construit avec lui un château de sable. La marée a tout emporté parce que les châteaux de sable ne sont pas construits pour durer. Ni lui ni moi n'avions envisagé que cela puisse durer. J'ai fait passer ma carrière avant nous, avant lui et il en a fait de même. Notre désir d'enfant adopté était une façon pour nous de fuir la signification réelle de faire un enfant. Faire un enfant, c'est lui donner ce que nous sommes, on le fait par amour quand on est marié. Tous les couples mariés souhaitent cela par-dessus tout et nous…nous voulions adopter. Je voulais adopter et Tom aussi. J'ai compris pourquoi en regardant nos photos. Il savait depuis le début que ce conte de fées ne durerait pas et j'étais trop immature pour m'en apercevoir. Quand vous êtes entré dans ma vie, vous m'avez projetée dans la réalité du monde adulte. Et cela m'a fait mal parce que, à cause de vous, je perdais mon enfance et l'insouciance qui l'accompagnait. Quand j'ai perdu Tom, c'est ça que j'ai perdu, Ray. Pas l'espoir. Pas ma capacité à aimer. J'aime de manière différente, sans illusion, acceptant tout et même l'inconcevable. Je vous aime parce que je suis devenue une femme. Adulte et responsable. Je vous aime parce que Tom ne m'a jamais fait ressentir le quart de ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Je vous aime jusqu'à vous suivre partout et prendre la vie que vous menez pour mienne. Elle me convient parfaitement si vous êtes avec moi pour me protéger. J'en ai fini avec Tom, avec Sam. Et j'aimerais commencer avec vous.

Il avait tout écouté, tout compris, tout enregistré. L'émotion qui le gagna lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Liz aurait été prête si vite. Maintenant, il allait devoir assurer.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui et attendait sa réaction. Il ne faisait que la regarder, de la façon la plus intime qu'elle ait été un jour regardée. Elle vit qu'il retenait ses larmes et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis…

- Incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Ca va passer. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, Lizzie. Vous…tu…

- Je t'aime.

- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu me dis des choses pareilles ?

- Dis-moi alors juste une chose : pourquoi me désirais-tu déjà lors de notre première rencontre ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Certaines photos de ce jour-là ne mentent pas. C'était flagrant. Sauf que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention avant ce soir.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais ami avec Sam depuis bien avant ta naissance. Il me donnait régulièrement de tes nouvelles et j'ai eu la chance de te voir grandir, par photos interposées. Tu étais une magnifique enfant et une adorable adolescente. Mais une fois devenue femme…je t'ai voulue. C'était insensé. Je collectionnais les photos que Sam m'envoyait de toi et j'étais déjà amoureux. Oui, tu peux me traiter d'idiot.

- Non. Je trouve ça charmant au contraire.

- Mais il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Avant d'aller plus loin. Je t'ai dit un jour que je ne te mentirais jamais. Or je l'ai fait ces jours-ci. Une fois. Parce que tu es plus entêtée qu'un troupeau de mules.

- Ray, si tu veux me parler de mes parents, de l'incendie, du rôle que tu y as joué, oublies ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde à ton histoire de brûlure au 3ème degré suite à une exposition au soleil. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que nous n'étions pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre mais aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est le présent et l'avenir. Avec toi. Nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour nous raconter nos petits secrets, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai quand même un corps particulier.

- Nos blessures ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes, Ray. Elles sont notre lien avec hier.

- Mais nous ne ferons pas l'amour de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux d'abord flirter avec toi.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Très.

- Ray !

- Je veux qu'on la fasse à l'ancienne. Je te fais la cour, ouvertement, sans pudeur, et tu ne cèdes pas avant au moins une semaine.

- Tu es complètement fou !

- J'y tiens, Lizzie. Je veux avoir le plaisir de te séduire dans les règles de l'art.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait !

- Je n'ai jamais commencé ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

- Cet homme est fou à lier.

- Alors ?

- Tu crois que tu peux tenir aussi longtemps sachant que je suis plus que consentante ?

- Si tu joues le jeu, oui.

Elle éclata de rire. La tension des dernières minutes s'évacua et elle se laissa aller sur le dossier du sofa.

- Je suis assez curieuse de voir comment tu t'y prends pour séduire une femme déjà séduite.

- Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit en lui faisant cela.

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Lizzie. Fais de doux rêves.

Et, il la planta là en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Frustrée mais heureuse, Liz regagna également sa chambre en riant. Elle était amoureuse du plus extravagant des hommes.

En se couchant, elle imagina diverses façons de le faire craquer. Elle ne quitterait pas Hawaï sans avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Au moins une fois.

**_(A suivre...pour le cours de séduction de Raymond Reddington. Messieurs, prenez-en de la graine !)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mesdames et mesdemoiselles (s'il y a des messieurs...tant mieux !), nous avons l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter Raymond Reddington, docteur en séduction. Vous êtes prêtes ? Go !_**

* * *

><p>Elle émergea le lendemain matin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et sortit de sa chambre en chantonnant. Red tourna la tête et manqua une fois de plus de s'étouffer.<p>

- Lizzie, tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller un peu plus ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas fair-play !

- Je teste ta volonté, très cher.

Sa nuisette transparente laissait clairement apparaître les tâches brunes de ses seins et on devinait sans peine qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, en le frôlant, alla s'asseoir face à lui.

- Tu ne gagneras pas. Mais j'apprécie le tableau. Beaucoup. Tu es très belle.

- Tu me fais passer le sucre, s'il te plait ?

Il le lui tendit et leurs doigts se touchèrent. Elle le caressa et il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Tu commences bien ta journée.

- Cela ne te plait pas ?

- Si mais je suis plus fort que toi, Lizzie. Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène à Pearl Harbor. Sortie culturelle.

- Pas très romantique.

- Les faits ne le sont pas mais si tu me laisses te guider, tu découvriras tout ce qu'on peut ressentir en un lieu comme celui-ci.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- C'est fait pour. Tu penses être prête dans combien de temps ?

- 30 minutes maximum. Ca te convient ?

- N'oublie pas de mettre des vêtements.

- Moi qui comptais passer la journée nue avec toi… !

- Une autre fois.

- Demain ?

- Non. La semaine prochaine, si tu veux. Et les suivantes aussi. Toi et moi, nus l'un contre l'autre des journées durant. Ma bouche sur tes seins, mes mains sur tes fesses, tu en dis quoi ?

- Qu'on ne devrait pas attendre.

- Mais c'est l'attente le meilleur moment, Lizzie. C'est elle qui rend plus forte encore l'extase de l'aboutissement. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Tu me permettras seulement de te rappeler que si ta bouche se pose sur mes seins, la mienne se posera sur ce que ton minuscule string a tenté de dissimuler. A ce jeu, Ray, nous pouvons être deux.

- Diablesse !

- Tu vas passer beaucoup de jours à l'étroit, je crois.

- J'ai l'habitude depuis que je te connais.

Elle finit de déjeuner en riant et repassa près de lui, le frôlant encore plus. Puis, d'une voix très basse, elle lui murmura :

- Je vais sous la douche.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'obligea mentalement à ne pas la rejoindre. Le combat allait s'avérer rude !

Quand ils arrivèrent au Mémorial de Pearl Harbor, ils se laissèrent guider comme deux touristes normaux. Ils écoutèrent religieusement l'Histoire racontée par un guide local puis, une fois la visite terminée, Red prit la main de Liz et l'emmena avec lui sur une colline surplombant la baie. Il étendit sa veste sur le sol et ils s'assirent dessus.

Et là, il lui raconta, de sa belle voix grave.

- H.G Wells n'étant pas disponible, je vais tenter de te faire voyager dans le temps à travers un récit particulier.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon oncle Neville, un frère de ma mère, servait à bord de l'USS Arizona ce jour du 7 décembre 1941. Il avait tout juste 19 ans et venait de s'engager comme marin. Il fit partie des rares chanceux qui survécurent, même s'il y perdit la vue et une jambe. Voici comment il vécut ce jour précis. Ferme les yeux, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le, s'il te plait.

Elle obtempéra.

- Dans une lettre qu'il écrivit à ma mère, il raconta l'attaque. « Je rêvais que la belle Helen dont je t'ai déjà parlé m'embrassait quand ma couchette s'est mise à trembler. Comme les autres gars, je me suis réveillé en me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Johnson a plaisanté en parlant d'un tremblement de mer et Roberts a répondu que c'était le volcan qui dansait le Charleston. Des bruits sourds se sont fait entendre au loin, et nous avons tous vraiment pensé qu'il s'agissait du volcan. Je me suis donc recouché en espérant qu'Helen serait encore là. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, il y eut une explosion. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé à un problème en salle des machines ou en cuisine. La sirène a retenti. Nous avons sauté hors de nos couchettes et sommes montés sur le pont. Le spectacle nous a coupé le souffle. Des avions japonais mitraillaient tout sur leur passage, certains lâchaient des bombes sur notre cuirassé et sur le Vestal. L'USS Nevada essuyait lui aussi des rafales de mitrailleuses. J'étais sur le rebord quand j'ai vu une torpille arriver droit sur nous. J'ai juste eu le temps de courir vers la proue avant qu'elle ne touche la tourelle numéro 1. Les gars et moi courions dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue, tirant quand nous pouvions sur ces maudits avions dans l'espoir insensé d'en toucher un. L'enfer continuait à s'abattre sur nous et des cadavres commençaient à joncher les coursives, les ponts et la mer. Des hommes hurlaient, leurs corps à moitié déchiquetés par les balles et d'autres brûlaient vifs. Je vis Johnson exploser sous mes yeux quand une autre torpille nous a touchés en plein milieu. Il était au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Il ne nous avait pas suivis car il voulait descendre l'avion qui volait droit vers nous. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Notre navire prenait l'eau et le feu en même temps. Il coulait lentement alors que des incendies éclataient partout. Nous étions encerclés, 3 autres gars et moi. Il n'y avait même plus d'officiers. Tout était chaos, hurlements et flammes. J'ai senti une balle me traverser la jambe alors que je courais me mettre à l'abri. Plus tard, je me suis demandé si cette balle ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie car les 3 gars qui continuèrent à avancer sans moi ne sont jamais revenus. Sous la douleur, je me suis arrêté de courir et j'ai attendu la mort. Je la sentais tout autour de moi. Elle rodait et se délectait de me voir tenter de l'éviter. Et il y avait le feu qui me barrait le chemin. La seule issue était de sauter. Le temps que je me décide, l'avant du navire explosa, propulsant vers moi des débris, des morceaux de tôles dont une me coupera définitivement une jambe. J'avais des poussières dans les yeux et je fus assommé par le reste d'un homme venant d'atterrir sur moi. En reprenant conscience, la vision d'horreur me poussa à sauter, une jambe en moi et l'autre blessée. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu et ma tête a heurté quelque chose avant que je ne me retrouve dans l'eau, une fois de plus inconscient. La seule chose dont je me souvienne ensuite c'est la nuit noire, les cris, l'odeur. Les odeurs. Les corps qui brûlent, l'essence, le sang et toujours ces hurlements qui hantent mes nuits. L'attaque cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Je restais je ne sais pas combien de temps dans l'eau avant qu'on vienne me secourir. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je sais seulement que 1177 hommes à bord de l'USS Arizona sont morts le 7 décembre 1941 et que j'ai eu la chance de compter parmi les 44 blessés qui ont pu s'en sortir. La guerre était finie pour moi…comme pour Johnson, Roberts et Helen. Tous étaient morts à Pearl Harbor, au petit jour. »

Liz ne disait rien. Secouée de frissons tout au long du récit, elle visualisait les scènes avec une précision telle qu'elle avait elle-même l'impression d'en être le témoin. Elle connaissait les odeurs dont il parlait, les hurlements aussi.

Elle saisit la main de Red et la porta contre son cœur, sans dire un mot. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Que ressens-tu ?

- C'est comme si j'y étais. Je regarde la baie et j'ai l'impression de voir les scènes décrites par ton oncle. C'est assez incroyable comme sensation. Et plutôt intense. Merci.

- Tout le monde ne perçoit pas ce que tu as perçu, Lizzie. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu es suffisamment sensible pour capter les émotions des récits et les faire tiennes. Est-ce que cela t'a plu ?

- Enormément. J'en suis encore toute émue.

- Cette émotion ne va pas te quitter de suite. Tu veux qu'on reste là encore un moment ?

- Oui. J'aimerais encore m'imprégner de cette vue sur la baie en me remémorant l'enfer que ces milliers d'hommes ont connu.

- C'est à cause de Pearl Harbor que l'Amérique est entrée en guerre et que Roosevelt puis Truman ont accéléré la construction de la première arme atomique. N'oublie jamais que sans Pearl Harbor, l'Histoire aurait été totalement différente, pour les Etats-Unis, le Japon mais également pour l'Europe toute entière. N'oublie jamais que l'horreur vécue ici n'a en rien été comparable à celle qu'ont connue les japonais en août 1945 à Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Je t'emmènerai là-bas un jour pour faire la contre-mesure. Tous ces lieux témoignent de la bêtise humaine, de sa cruauté, de son implacable volonté de détruire. Partout dans le monde existent des lieux semblables à celui-ci où, en fermant les yeux, on ressent la mort.

- Tu crois qu'elle plane encore sur la baie ?

- J'en suis certain. Elle y a accompli un travail d'orfèvre ce jour-là. Ce fut rapide, concis, expéditif et souvent réitéré depuis. Les guerres actuelles sont les enfants de Pearl Harbor.

- J'ai envie de manger des sushis.

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est une façon déguisée de me dire que tu as faim ?

- Non, c'est ma façon à moi de boucler la boucle. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique, toi, qu'après tous ces carnages à des fins qu'on ne comprendra sans doute jamais, les japonais aient malgré tout fini par débarquer à Hawaï et aux Etats-Unis avec pour seules armes des sushis, des makis ou encore des sashimis ?

- Ce n'est plus la même guerre. Le monde a tellement changé depuis 70 ans. Le fait est que les sushis font moins de morts que les torpilles et autres mitrailleuses.

- Sauf chez les poissons.

- Et les crevettes.

- Mmmm…maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai vraiment faim.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main.

- On y va ?

Elle le suivit et ils marchèrent un moment, main dans la main. Elle était encore imbibée par l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter et se demandait combien de temps cette sensation d'être en dehors du temps allait durer.

- Tu sais, Ray, il n'y a que mon estomac qui sache l'heure qu'il est. Moi, je suis quelque part entre 1941 et aujourd'hui.

- Dans une bulle temporelle.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. C'est vraiment une impression étrange. Pas désagréable mais bizarre.

- Je sais, oui. Cela me fait ça à chaque fois que je me rends en certains lieux. On ne s'habitue jamais. C'est ce qui nous rend finalement si humains, toi et moi.

- Et dire que tu es considéré comme un criminel froid… !

- Je me suis sacrément réchauffé depuis que je te connais.

- Pas encore assez, selon moi.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe.

- Je veux me faire longuement désirer.

- Continue comme ça et ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Pire que la nuisette transparente ?

- Bien pire !

- Tu ne vas pas me violer quand même, si ?

- Ferme ta chambre à clé, cette nuit. On ne sait jamais.

Elle lui fit un sourire mutin et il rit.

Après avoir copieusement dîné de sushis non loin de Pearl Harbor, ils reprirent la route pour l'hôtel. Il était plus de 22h quand ils arrivèrent.

- Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ?

- Un scrabble ?

- Lizzie…

- Et toi, tu veux faire quoi, Don Juan ?

Il s'installa sur le canapé et invita Liz à l'y rejoindre. Elle prit place près de lui. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta sur un tableau de Paul Gauguin intitulé « Femmes aux mangos » (toile aussi connue sous le nom de « Deux tahitiennes » ou encore « Le seins aux fleurs rouges »).

- Que vois-tu sur cette toile ?

- Deux femmes les seins nus.

- Mais encore ?

- A toi de me dire. Dis-moi ce que tu vois, toi.

Il parla d'une voix basse, intime, en redessinant le tableau avec un doigt.

- Je vois la sensualité du pinceau de l'artiste quand il a dessiné les courbes, quand il a peint les pointes des seins. Je vois la douceur des couleurs qui rappellent la douceur des femmes et la couleur d'un rouge plus vif des fleurs juste en dessous des seins me rappelle la passion. La position de la passion en cet endroit précis explique selon moi les pointes dressées des seins de la femme qui porte les fleurs. Comme si les fleurs étaient une main d'homme venant caresser le téton avec dévotion. L'œuvre est un appel à la volupté.

Elle ne parvenait plus à parler, la gorge nouée par des myriades d'émotions que la voix et le doigt de Red provoquaient en elle. Il continuait à caresser du doigt les seins de la femme, sa jambe venant se coller contre celle de Liz.

Il choisit une autre toile, représentant cette fois un couple nu. Ce tableau de Stanley Spencer, datant de 1937, intitulé « Portrait d'un double nu » rendit Liz nerveuse. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Red.

- Et sur ce tableau, que vois-tu, Lizzie ?

- Un homme et une femme qui vont faire l'amour.

- Décris-moi ce que tu vois comme si j'étais aveugle.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

- La femme est allongée nue sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes écartées. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Toutes les courbes sont dessinées avec la même précision que s'il s'agissait d'une photo. Chaque détail est peint avec la même précision, jusqu'aux poils pubiens.

- Non, Lizzie. Regarde mieux. Je vais te montrer. Ferme les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce tableau me fait comme effet ?

- Le même qu'à moi. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je vois. S'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vois des courbes floues mais des détails précis, comme si l'essentiel n'était pas dans l'apparence mais dans le détail des endroits spécifiques que le peintre veut mettre en avant. Les couleurs ne sont pas vives mais plutôt sombres. On imagine la femme rousse et l'homme brun. Elle est alanguie, offerte et lui l'admire, son sexe bandé reposant contre son flanc. Elle l'attend et lui la fait attendre, préférant la regarder encore, parce qu'il la trouve belle et désirable, parce qu'il sait que son regard la prépare déjà à l'accueillir en elle. Sa façon d'écarter les jambes est un appel.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur la braguette de Red et écarta ses propres jambes. Il lui saisit doucement la main et la reposa sur sa cuisse. Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Tu es cruel.

- Pas encore, Lizzie. Pas encore.

- Alors arrête de me montrer ces tableaux. Je suis…dans le même état que cette femme. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant !

- Ce tableau, c'est nous.

- En moins habillés.

- C'est la symbolique qu'il représente qui fait qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à nous. L'important n'est pas ce que l'on voit mais ce qu'on imagine. Dans une toile, l'aspect visuel importe beaucoup moins que les sensations que l'on éprouve. Là, pour toi, c'est le désir immédiat.

- Et pas pour toi, peut-être ?

- Si, bien sûr. Toutefois, j'apprécie encore plus d'imaginer ce que nous ferons bientôt ensemble. Un peu comme l'homme sur cette toile. Il ne sait pas encore s'il comblera parfaitement la femme, il ne peut que l'espérer et il rêve de le faire en la regardant. Il l'entend presque déjà gémir de plaisir quand il entrera en elle et qu'il sortira de temps en temps pour y revenir avec plus de puissance. Regarde les, Lizzie, imagine les faisant l'amour. Tu sens ce qu'ils ressentent ?

Elle referma les yeux.

- Voilà, c'est ça, Lizzie. Il se positionne face à elle et son sexe vient caresser lentement le sien avant qu'il ne la possède. Il aime sentir l'humidité sur lui. Il y met sa main et masse les chairs tendres.

- Elle aime ça, elle gémit doucement.

- Il continue et se glisse contre ses fesses.

- Elle s'agite un peu et relève les hanches.

- Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts et il entre enfin en elle. Là il est bien. Il ne bouge plus. Seuls ses doigts continuent leur mouvement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Red qui la dévorait du regard.

- Elle a son premier orgasme.

- Il retire sa main et se met à bouger en elle.

- Elle se resserre autour de lui par moments.

- Elle va le rendre fou. Il se retient. Il ressort. Il passe son sexe entre ses fesses, lui fait caresser de nouveau ses chairs et la pénètre encore. Et encore. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus loin.

- Elle gémit de plus en plus.

- Ils changent de position. Elle s'agenouille et il passe derrière elle pour que seuls leurs sexes soient en contact. Il la reprend avec force.

- Elle ne le voit plus mais le sent en elle avec plus d'acuité qu'auparavant. Elle est soumise à sa volonté.

- Une ultime poussée le met au bord de la jouissance.

- Elle crie son nom et son corps est secoué de spasmes.

- Il comprend et se laisse aller à son tour.

Ils se mirent à souffler ensemble, leurs deux corps secoués par les mêmes spasmes que ceux des amants hypnotiques de la toile.

- Lizzie…

- Tu me rends folle, Ray. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu nous fais, là ?

- Je te montre comment on peut faire l'amour sans le faire. Comment je peux me contrôler rien que par la pensée.

- J'ai eu un orgasme, Ray ! Bon sang !

- Moi aussi. Je suis bon pour aller me changer.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Merci de ne pas te moquer.

- Désolée, mais tu l'as bien cherché.

Il se leva et s'enferma un instant dans sa chambre après un petit détour par la salle de bain. Il revint seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc. Sans rien d'autre. Elle vit ses cicatrices pour la première fois.

Alors elle s'approcha de lui et les caressa doucement.

- J'aime ton corps.

- Certaines femmes ne les supportaient pas, tu sais.

- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ont perdu. Ta peau est si douce en ces endroits.

- Ne t'y attarde quand même pas trop.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et reprit place sur le canapé.

- Quand je te disais que tu étais fou, hier soir, j'étais encore très loin de la réalité. Tu dépasses les limites de la folie ordinaire.

- Mais tu aimes ça, non ?

- Oui. Oui, j'aime la journée que nous venons de passer. J'aime ta façon de me séduire. J'aime imaginer que tu me fais l'amour comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

- Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que l'attente est un bon moyen de se préparer.

- Mais pas pendant plusieurs jours, Ray ! Je t'accorde maximum 48h. Au-delà, je passe à l'offensive sauvage. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me repousser.

- Je savais que tu cachais une tigresse en toi.

Elle mima les griffures félines sur son torse.

- Je vais aller me coucher sans quoi, tu vas me faire perdre encore plus la tête.

Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue mais changea d'avis et déposa son baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Ray.

- Tu as bien fait d'arrêter à temps.

- Je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter sinon. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

Quelle soirée ! Le coup des tableaux était un coup de génie. Cet homme était vraiment un maître ès séduction. Dans tous les domaines. Un corps bien fait, une tête bien remplie, des lèvres bien dessinées, une voix à se damner et une façon d'être absolument sensuelle. Comment ne pas aimer un tel homme ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas en être amoureuse plus tôt ? Elle avait du être aveuglée.

Red la regarda partir avec tendresse, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres fines. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'éveillerait si vite aux nouvelles sensations qu'il brûlait de partager avec elle. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans sa chambre et décrocha le téléphone.

- Réception.

- Bonsoir, Mr Collins, suite Royale. J'ai besoin d'un service pour demain matin, aux alentours de 6h.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Mr Collins.

Lizzie baignait dans la volupté d'un rêve délicieusement coquin où elle faisait subir à Ray tout ce qu'il lui avait suggéré la veille. Elle ne s'étonna pas de sentir sa main venir lui caresser les cheveux et sa voix lui murmurer de doux mots à l'oreille, de ce ton si grave qui la faisait chavirer. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle ne rêvait plus et que Red était réellement assis au bord du lit, à ses côtés, passant une main légère dans la masse emmêlée de ses cheveux. Il lui souriait avec chaleur, les yeux plissés d'amusement.

- Debout, ma princesse…

- Mmmaieuh… quelle heure est-il ?

Elle s'étira comme un chat et sentit ses muscles trembler sous l'effort matinal.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves, agent Keen. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ?

Il nota l'intérêt dans la voix de Lizzie et son sourire se fit plus grand. Quelle femme n'aimait pas les surprises, même à 5 heures 30 du matin…?

- Une surprise qui nécessite que tu te lèves, t'habilles avec les vêtements que j'ai préparé à ton intention sur la chaise et viennes prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi d'ici…

Il regarda sa montre d'un geste exagérément théâtral.

- … 10 minutes.

Lizzie se mit à hululer en se cachant sous les couvertures.

- C'est inhumain !

Red tapota gentiment ce qu'il devina être une paire de fesses et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Liz sortit le nez de sous les draps et soupira tragiquement. Elle regarda le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et laissa échapper un glapissement indigné.

- Ray ! Il est 5 heures 30 du matin, bon sang !

Elle l'entendit répondre depuis le salon.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle poussa un second soupir, de frustration cette fois, et rabattit les couvertures sur ses pieds. Elle s'étira encore, du bout des doigts aux orteils et se leva d'un bond. Dehors, le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre que venait à peine éclaircir le premier quartier de la lune. Liz alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et se dirigea vers le coin de sa chambre où elle vit un paquet de vêtements empilés sur le fauteuil. Elle les déplia en marmonnant, sans comprendre pourquoi Red voulait la vêtir avec un jean épais. Refusant de se poser trop de questions dès potron minet et sachant que Red n'agissait jamais sans avoir une bonne raison, elle décida de lui faire confiance et de s'habiller.

Elle le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et maquillée et le trouva devant un petit-déjeuner gargantuesquement copieux.

Il la regarda approcher avec un plaisir évident.

- Tu m'as menti.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'es pas une femme.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Les femmes ne sont jamais prêtes en aussi peu de temps !

- Je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres…

- Ca, j'avais remarqué.

La rapidité avec laquelle elle était capable de se préparer. Tom y faisait souvent allusion. Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait parfois comme un reproche. Elle craint un instant que ce souvenir n'allume une étincelle de tristesse en elle mais, à son grand étonnement, rien ne vint. Elle était bel et bien guérie. Elle s'assit en face de Red et le laissa lui servir une tasse de café.

- Alors ?

- Alors ?

- Tu m'expliques ce réveil intempestif et matinal ? Sans même un bisou pour faire passer la pilule.

- Pauvre martyre…

- Tu avoueras que c'est trop injuste !

- Je vais courir aux cuisines leur demander une coquille d'oeuf.

- Aucune ne sera assez grande pour ma tête. Tu m'expliques ?

Il but une gorgée de café et lui fit un clin d'oeil par-dessus sa tasse. Elle comprit qu'il ne dévoilerait rien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé. Bien. Elle prit un toast et le beurra avec force coups de couteau.

- Tu vas casser ton toast, Albin…

- Qui ?

Red soupira.

- Je me sens vieux, parfois…

Ils prirent leur déjeuner en silence puis Ray se leva et, d'un geste, invita Liz à le suivre. Intriguée, toute colère évaporée, elle sortit de la suite avec lui. Ils gagnèrent le hall de l'hôtel et Red se dirigea vers la réception. L'employé le vit arriver et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

- Mr Collins ! Quelle ponctualité ! Tout est prêt.

- Parfait. Où se trouve le reste de nos affaires ?

- Diego va vous y conduire.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses collègues qui s'empressa de les rejoindre et les salua avec obséquiosité.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Collins, madame…

Red hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et l'homme les conduisit vers un autre ascenseur qui les emmena deux étages plus bas. Ils atterrirent dans un parking immense et très éclairé. Lizzie sentait monter une excitation indescriptible. Qu'avait-il encore prévu pour elle ? Le bruit sourd et vibrant d'un moteur de moto retentissait dans le sous-sol démesuré et elle comprit soudain les raisons de sa tenue.

- Ray…

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Il prit son air le plus innocent pour répondre.

- Fait quoi ?

- Une moto ?

- Pas une moto, Lizzie.

Ils arrivèrent près de la sortie du parking où les attendait une magnifique Harley-Davidson qui tournait sur le ralenti. Un autre employé de l'hôtel patientait à côté, tenant deux cintres sur lesquels étaient pendus, majestueux, deux blousons de cuir.

- Un chopper…

Ray souriait très largement maintenant, ravi de l'expression d'extase de Lizzie. Il savait qu'il avait bien choisi. L'île n'était pas très grande, ils pourraient en explorer une grande partie dans la journée. Liz se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- On va faire de la moto !

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Il rit de la voir si enthousiaste pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui portait péniblement les blousons à bout de bras et les lui prit des mains. Il tendit le plus petit à Lizzie et enfila le sien.

Lizzie savoura le spectacle de Red en Perfecto et se souvint qu'il attendait qu'elle mette celui qu'il lui avait donné. Elle s'exécuta et il émit un sifflement appréciateur. Elle rigola légèrement.

- J'en ai autant à ton intention…

- Le casque, jeune fille.

Il prit les deux casques posés sur la moto vibrante et donna le sien à Lizzie. Il la regarda se débattre avec la jugulaire et vint l'aider en riant.

- Alors, agent Keen ! On n'est pas douée !

- Prout !

Elle lui tira la langue à travers la visière relevée. Elle était définitivement retombée en enfance et son ravissement faisait plaisir à voir. Il aida Lizzie avec son casque avant de mettre le sien. Puis il enfourcha l'engin, redressa le guidon et enleva la béquille. Il tourna la tête vers Liz et, d'un signe, l'invita à monter. Elle mit les deux mains sur ses épaules et se jucha derrière lui, appréciant le confort de la large selle en cuir. Un petit dossier était même prévu pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Elle était aux anges. Comment avait-il su ? Petite fille, Sam la faisait monter sur sa vieille Bonneville et l'emmenait en balade pendant des heures. Elle lui entourait la taille de ses petits bras trop courts, se collait contre lui et riait en sentant les vibrations de la moto se répercuter dans tout son corps. Elle adorait ça !

Elle posa presque timidement les mains sur les flancs de Red. Elle entendit son petit rire grave et il lui prit les mains pour les croiser loin en avant sur son ventre. Elle se cramponna instantanément et il la sentit se rapprocher et coller son bassin dans son dos. Il sentit une bouffée de désir le déstabiliser tandis qu'il s'imaginait quelle partie de son anatomie était ainsi étroitement plaquée contre lui et se reprit avec difficulté. La moto était son idée et il ne devait pas se laisser prendre à son propre piège.

Il s'ébroua et laissa jouer sa main droite sur l'accélérateur, faisant gronder le moteur. Il entendit Liz rire aux éclats et, avec un sourire heureux, passa la première et démarra en trombe pour sortir du parking de l'hôtel.

Ils prirent la direction de l'est de l'île. Il avait beaucoup de merveilles à lui faire découvrir et la première serait le lever du soleil depuis les falaises de Laie, au-delà de Kahuku. Il roulait vite sur Kamehameha Highway, la petite route étroite qui bordait la côte, ne voulant pas rater le spectacle de la mer agitée s'illuminant sous les premiers rayons de l'astre rougeoyant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village de Laie, le ciel s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Il s'engagea sur la langue de terre menant aux falaises de Laie Point State Wayside et arrêta la moto avant de retirer son casque. Lizzie l'imita et, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura:

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant regarde.

Presque aussitôt, comme si ses paroles avaient été un signal attendu par les éléments, la mer s'embrasa et l'horizon violet laissa apparaître un soleil rouge démesuré qui semblait littéralement sortir des flots. Lizzie contempla ce spectacle bouche bée, agrippée à Red. Il laissa sa main droite se glisser en arrière et lui caressa le genou avec douceur, content de lui.

Ils restèrent un quart d'heure sans bouger, Lizzie appuyée sur le dos de Ray, la tête sur son épaule, muette d'émerveillement. Red sentait sa poitrine contre lui monter et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration. Il respirait son parfum léger, n'osant pas bouger de peur de briser cet instant. Lorsque le ciel eut pris ses couleurs d'aube mordorée, Red redémarra la moto et remit son casque.

- Et maintenant ?

Il sourit. Impatiente Lizzie…

- Chut. Tais-toi et apprécie la balade.

- Tellement de secrets, Mr Reddington.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Tu vas me faire le coup de la panne ?

Il rit avec bonne humeur.

- Ca, ça dépend.

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- Des endroits où tes mains viendront s'égarer.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Il ne répondit pas et embraya pour passer la première avant de faire rugir le moteur et de rejoindre la route. Liz, les mains sagement posées sur sa taille, hésita un court instant et décida qu'il avait été trop ambigu pour qu'elle s'en tienne là. Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains vers l'avant et lui caressa les cuisses. Elle le sentit sursauter et, de la main gauche, lui bloquer l'accès à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Elle tortilla son bassin contre lui et se plaqua étroitement contre ses fesses. Il tourna légèrement la tête et elle vit dans le rétroviseur son regard désapprobateur. Elle lui répondit par un sourire innocent et fit battre ses paupières plusieurs fois, très vite. De petites rides d'amusement naquirent au coin des yeux de Red et elle devina qu'il souriait. Elle laissa ses mains sur ses cuisses, se promettant de faire d'autres tentatives au cours de leur balade.

La route longeait la côte et Liz réalisa que la côte est d'Oahu était une suite ininterrompue de petits villages. Le vent y soufflait fort et, entre les plages touristiques se dressaient des falaises déchiquetées par la mer déchaînée. Ils mirent deux bonnes heures pour rejoindre une agglomération plus importante que les autres, Kaneohe. Red prit la direction du bord de mer et gara la moto dans un petit parking. Tous deux s'étirèrent en tous sens, fourbus mais heureux. Red prit la main de Lizzie et l'emmena se dégourdir les jambes le long d'une petite route verdoyante.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais de quoi. Comment savais-tu que j'aime la moto ?

- Sam me l'avait dit.

- Cela fait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs avec lui.

- J'espère dans ce cas que cela fera également partie de tes plus beaux souvenirs avec moi…

- Toutes ces vacances sont un souvenir merveilleux, Ray.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Ray.

- Où m'emmènes-tu après ça ?

Il rit à nouveau et lui baisa la main.

- Tu es pire qu'une gosse ! Ne peux-tu pas simplement apprécier le moment présent ? Peu importe la prochaine destination, profite déjà de ce que tu vois ici !

- Allez, Grand Schtroumpf ! C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Patience, Schtroumpfette… Tu n'as eu qu'un avant-goût des merveilles de l'île pour l'instant.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur des terres et leva la main pour lui montrer les montagnes qui s'élevaient, majestueuses, au-dessus de leur tête.

- C'est là que nous allons.

- Tu as loué une moto volante ?

- Il y a une route, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Une route corse ?

- A peine plus étroite.

- Rien qui doive m'inquiéter ?

- Tu me fais confiance ? Ne suis-je pas le meilleur pilote de moto que tu ais jamais vu ?

- Y a-t-il une seule chose que tu ne saches pas bien faire, Raymond Reddington ?

- Le soufflé au fromage. Il retombe toujours trop vite.

Ils reprirent la route au bout d'une heure de balade et, comme il l'avait promis, Red prit la direction des hauteurs de l'île. Il s'engagea sur ce qui, aux yeux d'Elizabeth, ressemblait furieusement à une autoroute et elle ne cacha pas sa déception.

- Tu m'avais parlé d'une route minuscule !

Elle avait relevé sa visière et crié pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du moteur. Red souleva sa propre visière avant de lui répondre.

- Nous devons déjà rejoindre la côte ouest. Vous êtes une petite impatiente, agent Keen. Profite du paysage au lieu de marmonner !

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle râlait pour rien. Même si la voie était large et fréquentée, la vue était magnifique. Ils passèrent un col et, bientôt, eurent une vue imprenable sur une immense ville en contrebas que Liz reconnut comme Pearl Harbor. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés par là la veille et elle s'étonna de la connaissance que Red semblait avoir de l'île.

**_(A suivre)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Et voici la fin d'une bien belle aventure à 4 mains et...218 896 692 734 neurones. Oui, nous les avons comptés. Ce fut pour moi un plaisir énorme que d'écrire cette fic avec Reimusha. Son talent, sa vision des choses, sa culture et son humour ont été pour beaucoup dans la réalisation de ce chef d'oeuvre. N'ayons pas peur des mots ! LOL ! Je ne me suis toujours pas remise du hululement de Liz tant j'ai trouvé l'expression...chouette (désolée, je devais la faire, celle-ci !). J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à nous lire que nous à écrire. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _**

* * *

><p>Elle resserra son étreinte contre son dos et, à la faveur d'une suite de lacets, laissa une de ses mains s'égarer vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de Red. Cette fois, il la laissa faire, sans doute trop occupé à négocier les virages…ou peut-être prenait-il du plaisir à la caresse de plus en plus proche et appuyée de la main de Liz.<p>

Quand elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle l'entendit jurer à l'intérieur de son casque. Cependant, il la laissa encore faire. Un petit moment. Tout pourvu qu'elle ne tente pas de manœuvre plus audacieuse. Elle fermait les yeux de bien être, savourant l'effet que sa main produisait sur lui.

Il avisa un endroit pour stopper la moto et dire deux mots à sa passagère. Il retira son casque et se tourna de moitié vers elle dont la main n'avait pas encore bougé. Il souleva sa visière et la regarda, tout aussi fiévreux qu'elle.

- Lizzie, j'aime ce que tu fais mais si tu continues, nous risquons l'accident. Il nous sera beaucoup plus difficile de faire l'amour avec des plâtres, tu sais. Ou pire, en pièces détachées.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, Ray. Je ne peux plus résister. Je te promets de ne pas tenter de caresse plus poussée mais c'est si bon de te sentir réagir. Si bon…Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous accorder cela ?

Il souffla.

- Oui.

Il remit son casque et ils repartirent.

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner rapidement d'un hamburger sur le bord de la route et, rassasiés, remontèrent à moto. Après 35 minutes de trajet, Red constata que la main de Liz n'appuyait plus, ne caressait plus, que sa tête reposait sur son épaule et qu'elle semblait endormie. Il stoppa de nouveau la moto, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

- Tu as sommeil ?

- Un peu, oui.

- On a le temps pour une petite sieste, si tu veux.

- Ici ?

Elle regarda autour d'eux et constata qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- J'ai quitté la route pour emprunter ce chemin afin que nous soyons tranquilles. Ici, la faune et la flore sont encore plus ou moins à l'état sauvage et pour peu qu'on ne fasse pas de bruit, nous pourrions recevoir la visite d'une chèvre ou d'un cochon sauvage.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Très. Alors, la sieste dans la nature te tente ?

- Crapuleuse ou pas ?

- Sage, juste ce qu'il faut.

- Parfois, je ne te trouve pas drôle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui à l'écart du chemin jusqu'à un bosquet devant lequel se dressaient des herbes folles.

- Ici, nous serons très bien.

Il étendit son blouson sur le sol et invita Liz à en faire de même. Puis il s'allongea. Elle le toisa un instant, hésitant à le rejoindre.

- Tu me sers d'oreiller ?

- Cela va de soi. Allez, viens t'allonger contre moi. Ne te fais pas prier.

Elle obtempéra et se retrouva quasiment sur lui.

- Lizzie, tu exagères un peu, non ?

- Tu es plus confortable que le sol.

- Et beaucoup plus sensible que lui aussi.

- Si j'en avais la force, je te plaindrais mais étant donné mon taux énorme de frustration qui pompe toute mon énergie, je vais plutôt dormir.

Il passa une main sur son visage et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Dans quelques années, je serai un vieux monsieur alors que tu seras encore jeune et belle. Tu voudras encore faire l'amour et je ne le pourrai peut-être plus. Ou du moins pas aussi souvent. J'aimerais que tu sois consciente de ça, Lizzie.

- Beaucoup de choses peuvent nous arriver d'ici là, Ray. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais profiter rapidement de toi avant que tu ne me fasses trop souvent le coup de la panne. Profiter de ta vigueur le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible, sans attendre je ne sais quoi.

- Je veux que tout soit parfait entre nous. Que le moment soit inoubliable pour chacun de nous. J'aimerais que tu sois comblée de tout ce que je peux encore t'apporter.

- Cela fait plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés que tu me parles de vieillir. Cela t'angoisse à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'angoisse mais pour toi. Voudras-tu encore de moi dans 20 ans ?

- Il faudra me reposer la question à ce moment-là. Je t'aime, Ray. Ce n'est sans doute pas l'amour idéal, celui qui durera 50 ans mais je ne t'ai pas choisi. C'est arrivé parce que c'était toi et que c'était moi. Pour citer Montaigne : _« __Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne se peut exprimer qu'en répondant :__parce que c'était lui parce que c'était moi. »_

- Tu cites Montaigne, toi ?

- Il m'arrive aussi de lire de temps en temps, tu sais.

- Mais là, il parlait de son amitié avec La Boétie.

- Je sais mais je trouve que cette phrase s'applique à l'amour tout aussi bien.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en écoutant le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur et le mouvement léger de sa respiration. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien contre lui. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, elle y déposa un baiser. Il frissonna et la serra plus fort.

- La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard. Tu sens les odeurs qui nous entourent ?

- Mmmm…pour l'instant, je sens les effluves de ton after-shave.

- Ecarte-toi un peu de moi et respire à fond.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, se laissant de nouveau guider sur le chemin de ses sens. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude avec lui…

- Cela sent…bon. Je dirais le gardénia et peut-être l'orchidée.

- Pas mal. Tes sens olfactifs sont plutôt développés.

- Comme ceux de la plupart des femmes. Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours appréciée chez toi : ton odeur. En tout temps et tout lieu, tu sens toujours très bon. Des fragrances à la fois musquées, poivrées et boisées avec de légères senteurs de jasmin que tu portes parfaitement.

- Tu sais ce que je sens, actuellement ?

- Dis-moi.

- Je sens le parfum léger d'un ananas bien mûr, celui de la mousse vierge au pied d'un arbre, celui d'une gousse de vanille que l'on vient d'écraser pour en extirper l'arôme, ou encore le parfum de ton shampoing que la brise ramène vers moi.

- Tu es un poète, Ray. Ici, dans la nature, on te sent dans ton élément, comme si cet écrin avait été créé autour de toi et pour toi.

- Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher, de recouvrir ce que je suis d'un vernis civilisé. Ici, je suis seulement moi.

- C'est ici que je t'aime le plus.

Ils se turent enfin et se laissèrent gagner par la torpeur précédant le sommeil. Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par le souffle curieux d'un animal près d'eux. Liz ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea plus. Un cochon sauvage les regardait avec circonspection. Il les renifla et ne dut pas leur trouver d'intérêt majeur car il s'éloigna tranquillement. Aussitôt, Liz se redressa pendant que Red souriait.

- Tu avais aussi prévu ça ?

- Non. Mais je t'avais prévenue que ça pouvait arriver. Tu as eu peur ?

- Pas du tout. C'était amusant de le regarder faire.

- Si tu avais bougé, il aurait peut-être chargé, tu sais.

- C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien fait. Effrayer un animal sauvage est idiot et dangereux. Là, il était seulement curieux.

- Oui.

Il regarda sa montre.

- J'aimerais que nous allions maintenant dans un endroit trop connu des touristes mais, le temps qu'on y parvienne, ils seront tous partis.

- Où est-ce ?

- Tu verras. On y va ?

Il l'aida à se relever et garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à la moto. Et là, il lui tendit les clés.

- Quoi ?

- Tu prends le guidon.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Toute excitée, elle se saisit des clés et enfourcha la moto. En riant, Red se positionna derrière elle.

- Par contre, Ray, je vais vers où ?

- Nous allons rouler lentement alors, pas la peine de mettre nos casques. Je vais te guider. D'accord ?

- Parfait. Rouler cheveux au vent, cela va être génial !

- Parle pour toi !

- Ne prends pas froid au crâne !

Elle démarra l'engin et sentit rapidement l'avantage de leurs positions respectives. Red était pressé tout contre elle et avait passé ses mains sur son ventre. Ils avaient à peine fait deux kilomètres qu'il mit une main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse pendant que l'autre s'égarait sur son bas ventre. Parvenus à une intersection, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Coquin.

- Je te rends la monnaie de la pièce, agent Keen.

- Autant que tu voudras, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au contraire !

Alors il continua, appuyant lui aussi sa main sur les zones sensibles, sans dépasser certaines limites. Le désir grandissait en lui, et manifestement en elle aussi. Il cala sa tête dans son cou, déposant de temps à autres des baisers de plus en plus langoureux. Elle ne disait rien, concentrée sur la route et sur les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Et ce jeu follement sensuel dura plus d'une heure. Il était 17h30 environ quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour grignoter un morceau et se dégourdir les jambes avant de reprendre la route côtière qui longeait l'océan. Les récents rapprochements sur la moto avaient eu leurs conséquences. Leurs regards ne se quittaient quasiment plus et leurs voix étaient chargées de ce désir qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à endiguer. Il fallait qu'ils se calment.

En remontant sur la moto, Red décida d'être plus sage et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Liz qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

- On doit se calmer, Lizzie. Toi comme moi. Surtout moi.

- C'est dommage.

- Plus tard. La suite, on verra plus tard. Mais…

- Tu arrêtes de jouer ?

- Je ne jouais pas. J'essayais seulement de t'emmener avec moi jusqu'au point de non retour.

- Et nous y sommes presque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près, oui.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle démarra et suivit ses instructions pendant encore une heure avant qu'ils arrivent à Waimea Valley. Là, elle se gara et il lui prit le bras pour l'emmener avec lui sur un chemin arpenté. Ils croisèrent des touristes qui quittaient les lieux, l'air ravi. La nuit tomberait rapidement désormais. Seuls deux fous pouvaient vouloir se rendre dans un parc au crépuscule.

Cependant, avoir une cascade pour eux tous seuls n'avait pas de prix. Il se déshabilla, gardant seulement son boxer et elle en fit autant, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Sans parler, ils plongèrent ensemble et nagèrent jusqu'au plus près de la cascade. Là, ils se laissèrent porter par la violence des eaux et des courants qui les éloignaient sans cesse. Au bout de 20 minutes, ils regagnèrent le bord de l'eau. Red attrapa une serviette dans la sacoche et frictionna Liz avec. Puis il en fit de même pour lui. De nouveau, il allongea leurs deux blousons dans l'herbe et attendit.

- Lizzie ?

- Je n'aime pas avoir des choses mouillées sur moi, Ray.

- Si tu les enlèves, je ne suis pas certain de rester de marbre. Et faire l'amour ici n'est pas une bonne idée. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

- A cette heure-ci ? La nuit est quasiment tombée.

- Les rangers ont des torches. Je dis ça pour toi, moi.

- Je peux quand même enlever mon soutien-gorge ?

Il la dévisagea et admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Cela devait être inconfortable.

- Seulement ça, oui.

Elle l'ôta et se tourna vers lui, les seins fermes fièrement dressés.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tes pointes…

- C'est toi. Ton regard. Si je me couche près de toi, Ray, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer.

- Je vais sentir tes seins sur ma peau et je vais m'enflammer. Mais je sais me contrôler.

- Oui, ça merci, j'ai vu ! Sauf que c'était hier et qu'aujourd'hui…j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser, de te voir nu, de sentir tes mains et ta bouche sur moi. De te toucher aussi. De te caresser. De me fondre contre toi. De ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Je te désire tellement que ça me fait mal.

- Ok. On enlève nos vêtements mouillés et on se rhabille rapidement.

- Ca, c'est sexy !

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Non. Rentrons.

Il se releva et enleva son boxer sous le regard enfiévré de Liz. Sa nudité la mit dans un état d'excitation extrême. Il était si beau, là, devant elle, ne cachant pas le désir qu'il ressentait.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et retira à son tour sa culotte, le laissant l'admirer suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus la repousser une fois de retour à l'hôtel. Il la dévora des yeux et commença à se rhabiller avec des gestes nerveux. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à…remettre son pantalon, ce qui la fit rire.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Lizzie. Et c'est douloureux en plus !

- Dis-toi que d'ici peu, ça va aller beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

- Moi aussi.

Une fois vêtus, ils repartirent presqu'en courant vers la moto. L'urgence était réelle. Il reprit le guidon et ils mirent leurs casques avec précipitation. Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à Red qu'il était plus de 20h. Le temps de rentrer, il serait quasiment 21h. Dembe n'allait pas aimer ça !

Elle passa ses mains autour de lui. Subitement, il en prit une et la posa sur son entre jambe. Il avait un besoin viscéral de son contact. Elle sourit et le caressa. Quand elle ouvrit la braguette, il sursauta et abaissa sa visière pour lui parler.

- Pitié, Lizzie…ne fais pas ça.

Elle se contenta uniquement de poser sa main sur lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Quand il descendit de la moto, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et prit la main de Liz avec autorité. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ils durent cependant faire une halte à la réception.

- Monsieur Collins, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement bien, oui. Je vous rends les clés afin que Diego puisse ranger la moto. Les casques sont dessus.

Ils retirèrent leurs blousons et les tendirent au réceptionniste.

- Votre ami commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir. Il était presque sur le point d'appeler la Police.

Red grimaça et Liz eut une mimique de gamine prise en flagrant délit de bêtise.

- Nous allons de suite le rassurer. Pas de message ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien, bonne soirée à vous.

- A vous aussi.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils ne parlaient pas. La tension sexuelle était telle que tout mot aurait mis le feu aux poudres. A peine furent-ils sortis dans le couloir qui les menait à leur suite que la chambre de Dembe s'ouvrit avec force.

- Raymond, Elisabeth, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Nous sommes désolés, mon ami. Pardon.

- J'étais terriblement inquiet ! Où étiez-vous ?

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous baigner dans une cascade et…nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Dembe les regarda tour à tour et nota leur comportement nerveux. Il hésita entre continuer à les gronder en les retenant là encore un peu ou les laisser partir faire ce qu'ils brûlaient visiblement d'aller faire. Il opta finalement pour une juste punition.

- Demain, c'est moi qui vais aller en profiter toute la journée et vous deux, vous serez consignés ici.

- Comme tu voudras. Tout ce que tu voudras, Dembe. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Pas encore ! Vous avez dîné au moins ?

- On dînera plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

- Et moi je dis que vous devriez d'abord dîner.

- Dembe…

- Elisabeth, je suis chargé de la protection de Raymond. Que vous preniez l'un et l'autre des libertés avec ma responsabilité m'ennuie profondément. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là, je m'en sentirais très mal et je le prendrais comme un échec. Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous faites ce que je vous dis, quand je vous le dis. Du moins pour votre sécurité. Pour le reste, ce sont vos affaires. Et là, vous allez dîner avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous allez dîner dans ma chambre, avec moi, parce que je vous attends depuis des heures.

- Dembe, ça suffit ! On a compris. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés.

- Vous auriez au moins pu répondre au téléphone !

- Nous ne l'avons pas entendu sur la moto.

- Non, vous l'aviez coupé, Elisabeth.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait même pas allumé de la journée. Oups.

- En fait, il est resté éteint depuis hier soir.

- Voilà. Vous êtes irresponsables, l'un et l'autre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand en les invitant à y entrer. Penauds, Red et Liz obéirent. L'intervention de Dembe avait quelque peu freiné leurs ardeurs.

Il prit l'initiative de leur commander deux immenses salades avec des ananas, des crevettes, des asperges, des pommes de terre, des avocats, des oignons frits (que tous deux délaissèrent…on se demande bien pourquoi !), etc…et lui rajouta pour lui seul du porc braisé.

En attendant que leur repas leur soit apporté, Dembe jubilait intérieurement du mauvais tour qu'il était en train de leur jouer.

Pendant ce temps, Liz avait rebranché son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait eu 8 appels en absence et tout autant de messages. La plupart venaient de Dembe mais 3 émanaient de Cooper, Ressler et Aram. Oups bis.

- Dembe, vous avez prévenu le Bureau ?

- Evidemment ! Aram a suivi les déplacements de la puce de Raymond…quand vous bougiez. Mais la baignade dans la cascade nous a tous affolés.

- Pourquoi ?

- La puce n'a pas bougé pendant plus d'une heure, Elisabeth. N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. Si vous nous aviez dit ce que vous faisiez, nous n'aurions pas été aussi inquiets à l'idée que vous et Raymond décidiez de visiter un parc à la nuit tombée.

- Combien de fois faudra t-il que nous nous excusions, Dembe ? Nous ne pensions pas à mal. Pour une fois dans nos vies, nous étions libres, vraiment libres. Pas de méchant armé pour nous menacer, pas de FBI sur le dos, pas le reste non plus. En paix. Une seule journée de paix absolue en plus de 20 ans. Est-ce trop demander ?

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras avoir cette paix, prends un téléphone. Quant à vous, Elisabeth, vous devriez rappeler vos collègues sans tarder.

Elle baissa la tête et obéit à Dembe. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère et se fâcher après Red. Lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours placide et imperturbable, était ce soir dans un état d'énervement plutôt légitime, même si elle le trouvait exagéré.

- Ressler, c'est Liz.

- Ah quand même ! Mais où étiez-vous avec Reddington ?

- Nous avons fait le tour de l'île à moto et en rentrant, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous baigner dans une cascade.

- Tout le monde était inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris à tous les deux de faire comme si…

- Comme si quoi ? Comme si nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions ? De nous aimer ? De nous promener comme tous les amoureux du monde ?

- Vous et lui, vous…

- Pourquoi cela vous surprend autant ? Tout le monde se doutait bien que Ray avait des vues sur moi, non ?

- Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas…enfin…Liz, il est assez vieux pour être votre père !

- Et il ne l'est pas. Il est superbe, tendre, gentil, attentionné, patient, presque trop même, sensuel, élégant, troublant, charnel, adorable et beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les hommes que je connais. Sans vous vexer, Donald.

- Vous avez perdu la tête, je crois ! C'est le soleil ?

- C'est lui. Il est mon soleil. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Tom. Que cela vous plaise ou pas, c'est pareil.

- C'est juste que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer avec lui. Mais après tout, ça vous regarde.

- Tout à fait. Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir Cooper et Aram que nous allons bien ?

- Je préviens Aram mais je vous laisse vous expliquer avec Cooper. Il était passablement énervé. Bonne chance !

Elle sentit un mince filet d'angoisse lui remonter l'échine et ce fut en tremblant légèrement qu'elle appela Harold Cooper.

- Elisabeth…

- Monsieur, je suis sincèrement navrée de vous avoir à tous causé autant de souci.

- Vous garderez vos excuses pour le jour où Red se fera descendre parce que vous et lui vous vous serez montrés imprudents et égoïstes en oubliant qu'il y a des gens payés pour prendre soin de votre sécurité à tous les deux.

- Dembe nous a déjà fait la leçon.

- Et il a bien fait. J'espère que vous ne referez plus jamais ça ! Que vous est-il passé par la tête ?

- Disons qu'avec sa puce, on oublie souvent que savoir où il est ne signifie pas qu'il va bien.

- Et vous avec ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous quittiez plus, tous les deux. Dois-je en déduire que vous avez enfin compris ce qu'il attendait de vous et que vous l'avez accepté ?

- Oui.

- Dois-je m'en inquiéter outre mesure ?

- Je ne crois pas, monsieur.

- Vous ne croyez pas ? Agent Keen, autant votre vie privée ne me regarde en rien en temps ordinaire autant là, je me sens concerné. Reddington est un criminel, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien. Vous savez comment finissent les criminels en général ? Jamais bien. Etes-vous au moins consciente des risques que vous prenez avec lui ?

- Oui monsieur. Je les accepte car je ne serai jamais plus en sécurité qu'à ses côtés. Il me protège mieux que n'importe qui.

- Le jour où il se fera descendre ou quand on finira par le mettre derrière des barreaux, vous ferez quoi, Elisabeth ? Vous lui porterez des oranges ou vous irez fleurir sa tombe en pleurant ? Pensez un peu à vous !

- Je l'aime, monsieur. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Vous l'aimez ! Vous avez plongé la tête la première sur un rocher pendant votre séjour ?

- Non. J'ai plongé dans ses yeux.

- Oh ça suffit, épargnez-moi le couplet mélo ! J'ai laissé mes violons chez moi.

- Ce que je veux dire, monsieur, sauf votre respect, c'est que je sais ce que je fais et que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Depuis le début, c'était inévitable. Quand je suis partie avec lui, vous-même pensiez qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre Red et moi. Oui, c'est un homme et je suis une femme. Et nous nous aimons. Nous ferons face ensemble à l'avenir.

- Je pensais à une aventure, agent Keen. Pas à…ça ! Amoureux ! Manquait plus que ça ! Et vous voyez l'avenir comment ? Mariage en grand pompe, deux ou trois enfants ensuite et une happy end pour couronner votre inconscience ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose : c'est nous deux ensemble, plus forts qu'avant. Avouez que sur le plan professionnel, notre duo fonctionne plutôt bien, non ?

- Je vais le redire mais qu'adviendra t-il si l'un de vous deux meurt ?

- Ce qui arrive à tous les gens qui s'aiment, monsieur. Celui qui reste survit comme il peut en souffrant tous les jours de l'absence. C'est notre lot à tous. Est-ce que nous devons pour autant nous interdire d'aimer ?

- Reddington a la cinquantaine, Elisabeth. Et il a les autorités fédérales et la moitié des criminels de ce monde à ses trousses. Il ne mourra pas d'une glissade dans sa salle de bain !

- On ne sait jamais. Quoi que vous disiez, monsieur, cela ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour Ray. Je suis prête à tout pour nous. Tout. Je démissionnerai du FBI s'il le faut.

- La passion vous aveugle.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse et résolue.

- Je continue à penser que vous faites la plus grosse erreur de votre vie mais bon…on verra ça à votre retour. D'ici là, ne disparaissez plus jamais des écrans radar de Dembe.

- Promis. Demain, nous sommes consignés à l'hôtel.

Elle entendit Cooper éclater de rire.

- Il vous a punis ?

- Oui.

- Si vous démissionnez de votre poste, je vais l'embaucher ! Cet homme me surprend agréablement de plus en plus. Vous avez prévenu vos collègues ?

- Seulement Ressler qui se charge d'appeler Aram.

- Bien. Soyez prudente avec Reddington, Elisabeth. Vraiment prudente.

- Il ne me fera pas de mal.

- Ménagez-vous quand même une issue de secours pour le jour où ça tournera mal. Parce que cela tournera forcément mal un jour ou l'autre.

- Heureusement que je suis plus optimiste que vous.

- Vous êtes aveuglée par vos sentiments. Quand vous réfléchirez posément à l'avenir, vous verrez que je n'ai pas tort. Et Reddington le sait. Lui, il va m'entendre à votre retour !

- Je suis aussi responsable que lui, monsieur.

- Non. Il vous voulait depuis le début et attendait son heure. Comme un prédateur.

- A bientôt, monsieur. Et pardon encore.

- Ouais.

En raccrochant, elle croisa le regard de Red.

- Il n'est pas content, hein ?

- Non mais cela ne change rien.

- On en reparlera tous les deux car je sais ce qui l'inquiète le plus. Sur ce, il n'a pas tort.

- Ray…

- Lizzie, tu es pleinement consciente de ce qui t'attend avec moi ?

- Oui. Pleinement. J'en accepte les contraintes, les risques et tout. Je te veux toi et je me fous que cela soit un pari insensé compte tenu de nos différences et de ton statut de criminel. Je t'aime plus que tout cela. Je t'aimerai toujours plus que tout, Ray. Au-delà de la mort. Au-delà des cages. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais plus m'en empêcher. Pas même toi.

- Je suis coupable de ça.

- Non. Je suis responsable de mes choix, pas toi. J'aurais pu ou du refuser ta présence près de moi depuis longtemps. J'ai choisi une voie plus dangereuse mais qui m'apporte un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Je préfère être heureuse pendant une seule journée que de ne jamais l'avoir été. Tu comprends ?

- Tu sais que tu es probablement aussi folle que moi ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance.

- Dembe, tu attends quoi pour nous libérer ?

- Que vous ayez dîné.

- Dembe !

- Vous avez attendu jusqu'à présent, vous tiendrez bien encore une heure, non ?

Toujours fier de lui, Dembe alla ouvrir au serveur qui leur apportait le dîner. Lui avait très faim. En jetant un œil à ses « otages », il en conclut qu'eux aussi. Même si, leur faim n'avait pas tout à fait la même origine organique.

D'un commun accord, Red et Liz décidèrent de se venger. Quand Dembe leur apporta leurs salades, ils s'amusèrent à se nourrir l'un l'autre, passant lentement leurs langues sur la fourchette et autour de leurs lèvres. Ce nouvel exercice follement excitant eut raison de Dembe qui sortit sur son balcon pour dîner tranquille. Tout en les surveillant quand même. Plus leurs assiettes se vidaient et plus ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle était contre lui et il lui caressait les cheveux.

Dembe revint à l'intérieur, se saisit du téléphone de la chambre et rappela la réception pour commander 3 glaces aux fruits de la passion. Le temps qu'on les leur monte, il avait encore grappillé 10 minutes pour les retarder. Ils lui lançaient des regards accusateurs ou meurtriers, auxquels il répondait en souriant.

Autant dire que les glaces de Liz et Red furent rapidement englouties. Leurs langues eurent un peu de mal à s'en remettre mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

- Vous savez que le froid paralyse et rend insensible ?

- Nous connaissons tous les deux diverses manières de nous réchauffer, Dembe. C'est bon, on peut s'en aller ?

- J'aurais bien pris un café, moi. Pas vous ?

Ils hurlèrent de concert :

- NON !

- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Et demain, vous ne quittez pas la suite sans mon accord. Je vais veiller à ce qu'on vous enferme.

- Merci. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de quitter le lit, de toute façon.

- Du sommeil à rattraper, je présume.

- Des années, Dembe, des années…

Dembe sourit et les libéra. Ni une ni deux, Red sortit en premier et eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte de la suite. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que la maudite clé magnétique fonctionne. Tout contre lui, Liz riait.

- Tu vas trop vite. Passe plus lentement.

- Je suis pressé.

- Pas trop j'espère. J'aimerais faire un peu durer le plaisir.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu vas avoir plus de 24h pour apprécier ma lenteur.

Sur ces bons mots, ils entrèrent enfin, collés l'un à l'autre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Red la prit dans ses bras et…le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

Liz décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi madame, c'est la réception. On nous a demandé de vous faire porter une bouteille de champagne et des fraises. Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien dans votre suite afin qu'on vous les porte.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- 2 minutes.

- Très bien. Dépêchez-vous en ce cas.

Elle se tourna vers Red avec un regard désolé.

- Dembe nous a commandé du champagne et des fraises.

- Fais-moi penser à lui offrir un mois de vacances. Il les a bien méritées !

- Ne le licencie pas, sans quoi, Cooper va l'embaucher.

- Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais ce soir… ! Il a poussé le zèle trop loin.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : demain, nous serons seuls dans un lit. Juste toi et moi, sans craindre d'être dérangés.

- Tu paries qu'ils vont bien trouver de quoi nous enquiquiner ?

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit au serveur. Le champagne était déjà prêt à servir. Une fois seuls, cette fois, Liz prit les devants et se coula contre Red. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa et s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

- Embrasse-moi.

Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs langues retrouvant rapidement toute leur vigueur.

Ils ne furent plus du tout dérangés pendant les 24 heures qui suivirent et assouvirent enfin tous leurs désirs.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle le regarda en souriant :

- Tu ressembles vraiment énormément à James Spader, Ray.

- Si je cesse d'être un criminel, j'ai un métier de sosie qui m'attend alors.

**FIN.**

_**PS : merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. Certaines nous ont fait rire. Thanks every one for your reviews. Some made us laugh. Bye bye and take care.**_


End file.
